The maid is in love
by Angel of black and white
Summary: Misaki and Shion Ayuzawa are the bestest of cousins but also the demons of Seika High. As the Presidents of this school, nobody get's in their way, until now. Usui Takumi has grown feelings for Misaki and Shion is willing to help them out. But will Misaki allow this or will something happen which will cause the cousins to be apart? And is there romance for Shion too?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – The Maid is found out**

**Hi I've decided to write another Maid Sama Fanfic. After watching it countless times now I really do ship Usui and Misaki so yeah. Unlike the other one, this one has the original characters as well as my own OC. So please enjoy and I hope you support me like you did for my first fanfic. Enjoy!**

YOUR HAIR SHOULD BE BLACK!

EARRINGS ARE FORBIDDEN!

ONLY THE TOP BOTTON ON YOUR SHIRT CAN BE UNBUTTONED!

YOU MUST WEAR A BELT!

DON'T STEP ON THE BACK OF YOUR SHOE!

LOOK AT HIM! THIS IS THE PERFECT ROLE MODEL!

COME BACK WHEN YOU ARE IN THE CORRECT UNIFORM!

~moments later~

"Misaki, I could hear your voice from miles away," I sigh as I sit myself down in the Student Council room. "As School President, it is my job to make sure everyone is in correct uniform and abides by the rules," my stingy cousin replies as she continues to rant about being the school prez. "ok, ok I got it," I sigh as my ears begin to hurt as she constantly has to tell off people and rants about it.

_Hi, sorry by the way my name is Ayuzawa Shion. I am the current Vice School President and I am 16 years old. I am a boy in a girl's body (if you get what I mean) and somehow I was born to look exactly like my cousin. And the person ranting, that's my cousin Ayuzawa Misaki. She may be loud and extremely bossy but I love her to bits. She is the current School President if you guys don't know already. Anyway we both go to Seika High School and are currently second years. My parents died in an accident a while back so I am currently living with my cousins and my aunt._

_Misaki's dad has vanished so I get to be the replacement. Jokes but we are deathly poor but somehow have managed. Suzana is Misaki's younger sister who is currently in middle school and Minako is my aunt. A household of just females. Strangely Misaki has a terrible hatred for men ever since her dad left; personally I have no problems with men but I understand how she feels._

After school I began walking around the school on what Misaki likes to call 'patrols'. God I feel like I'm the police or something.

"hey, do my shift today,"

"Sorry but I've got a club I need to attend to,"

"Come on, it's just for today,"

"No, sorry,"

Jeez, one problem after another.

"Hey, you three!" I yell as I stand behind them, putting my hand on my hip, "you've got some nerve to ask someone to do your duties for you. You guys do know what happens if you miss out, right?" I ask as the poor girl thanks me and runs off. "Seriously, you and your stupid cousin always get in the way," the blonde one said. "Wait a sec," I interrupted as he looked at me confused, "you three are the ones that got told off this morning for not wearing the proper uniform, funny because it seems you haven't changed at all," I smirk as they growl at me.

"What seems to be the problem here?" a familiar voice calls out from behind me. "Oh Shit. You guys are so dead now," I giggle as Misaki appears and glares at the three. "Didn't I tell you to change your appearances this morning?" Misaki asks as they glare back at her, "take off those earrings this instant." The blonde guy just turns and starts to walk away, leaving Misaki and I behind. "I said….TAKE OFF THOSE EARRINGS NOW!" she yells as she tears off the earrings from the poor guy's ears. "Argh! Shiroyan!" the other two cry out as they drag the blonde away. "Demon," one of them said as they flee.

I laugh as Misaki scolds me for messing around. "Cuz, you're hilarious!" I continue as I get up, tears emerge from my eyes.

I stopped as I heard crying. "Misaki, you hear that?" I ask as she nods and we walk off to investigate. We then approach a corner were we see a guy and a girl. The girl was crying but the guy was totally calm. "What seems to be the problem?" Misaki asks in a demanding tone. "Nothing much, just turning down a confession," the blonde guy turns and faces us. The guy is Usui Takumi. He is a role model to all of the guys at school and to the girls the number one hot guy. He is good looking but I'm not interested.

The girl runs away, still crying. Poor thing.

"It's you again, Usui Takumi. The guy who is always making girls cry. If I catch you making another girl cry, I'll punish you,"

Misaki turns and leaves. I wave a good bye as he nods and I walk off as well.

"Usui Takumi, huh?" I mumble as I leave the school grounds.

~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3

"Welcome back, Master~"

The door opens as customers walk in.

"Please follow me this way,"

I lead the guy to a table.

"What would you like today?"

"I would like a parfait please,"

"Of course, I will be right back with your meal Master,"

Yes if you're wondering, I work at a maid café. Since Misaki and I are poor, we had to help out my aunt so we got a job. We work here as it's fun and we get good pay, also the people here are super nice. "Good work Shi Chan~" a voice calls out behind me as I turn to face a short yet very young looking 30 year old in a maid costume.

"Thank you Chief, have you seen Misa Chan anywhere?" I ask as I scan the staff room for my demonic cousin. "She out the back taking out the garbage," Chief replied as I thank her and head to the back door. I open the door to find Misaki in total shock and, oh Usui Takumi. "What a surprise the prez and the vice…" Usui's words float off as he walks off and Misaki falls to her knees and cries.

"Why of all people did it have to be him?"

"There, there…" I sigh as I pat her on the back.

~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3

"Good job everybody!"

"See you tomorrow Chief!"

Misaki and I walk out the back door to find Usui waiting for us.

"Huh? What are you still doing here?" Misaki hissed as I grin at him.

"Just checking to make sure it really was you two," Usui replies as I shrug and lean against the wall.

Hearing voices getting louder from inside, Misaki drags him off and I follow behind.

We arrive at the park and she explains our history and Usui just nods or replies. I have no problems but Misaki seemed to hate it.

"Ah I see, so your parents died and your dad left? You have my condolences," he said as he promised not to tell anyone about it.

The next day, he arrived at the café again. This time as a customer.

"Welcome back Master!" I welcome him as I lead him to the table in the corner. "What would you like?" I ask as I spot Misaki staring from behind. "A cup of coffee please," he answers as I take his order and leaves. I come back with his coffee and seeing as there aren't many people here today, I sit down and talk with him.

"Usui, can I call you that?" I ask as he sips his coffee and nods, "yeah sure."

"Just to make sure, this isn't because I have a crush on you but, let's be friends," I smile as I held out my hand. "Ok," he replies as he shakes my hand. "Also keep it a secret from Misaki, she's gonna flip if I told her," I wink as he nods and I let him drink his coffee.

~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3

The next day after school an hour before we had to leave for work, Misaki and I sit in the Council room and work on the council stuff.

"Man, I'm so busy *cough* so much work to do *cough cough*"

"Misaki are you ok? You don't seem well," I walk over to her and put my hand on her head. "You're burning up, I think you should go home and not work today. I tell the Chief that you're unwell,"

"No it's alright," she puts her fist up to show that she's tough, "a little cough won't kill me,"

"You sure? Hold on let me go back to the infirmary, I'm sure they've got something for headaches and fever," I said as I left the room.

~Misaki's P.O.V. ~

"So Prez is a Masochist," a familiar yet annoying voice came from the door.

"Argh! What are you doing here?" I yell as that Usui bastard looks away.

"You seem to like driving yourself into a corner; I think you should loosen up a bit. Just watching you…" he didn't get to finish his sentence when I suddenly felt dizzy and fell backwards.

I landed on something warm.

"Makes me feel worried," Usui finished his sentence as I feel his firm grip, holding me up.

I regain strength as I push him away, "Stay away! I don't need help from the likes of you!"

~back to Shion's P.O.V. ~

"Did I come back at a bad time?" I ask as I see an angry Misaki and a worried yet hurt Usui.

"No, it's ok," Usui said as he left the room.

"Ok, I'll ignore that. Here I got some painkillers for your headache and fever, drink some water with it," I sigh as Misaki takes it and chugs down a whole bottle of water.

"You sure you can go to work today?" I ask once again

"yeah, I'll be fine,"

~At the Maid Café~

"Misaki let me take that bag of trash for you," I demand as I take it from her and we walk to the bins outside.

"Thanks," she replied as she leans against the door.

"Hey, isn't that Prez and the Vice Prez?" We turn to find the Moron Trio smirking at us.

"Shit!" Misaki calls out as I can see that she has gotten paler, most likely because of her fever.

"So the Prez is super almighty at school but she's actually a maid? We need special treatment then," the blonde one said as he grabbed Misaki's wrist.

"Alright enough, let go of her," I said as I cut in between the blonde and Misaki.

"Ok I'm taking the photo now," the one with blue hair said

"Ok Ikkun, I'll try to make them call us Masters or something," the black haired one said

I glared at them with my snow woman stare as they all shivered and backed up, "I said LET HER GO NOW!" I growled as the others back off but the blonde still holds onto Misaki's wrist. "Heh, you aren't in the position to order us around. We could let your secret loose at school, what are you going to do about it?" the blonde smirks as Misaki huffs with exhaustion.

"I couldn't care less but Misaki is sick right now, so please let go," I ask in a calmer tone.

"Shut up!" the blonde one yells as I am held back by the black haired guy and the blonde reaches to touch Misaki. "Stop it!" I yell.

Suddenly someone pulls her close and slaps the blonde's hand away.

"Don't touch her just because she's so darn cute," Usui said as he held Misaki and I let out a sigh.

Instantly the trio back off and with a glare from Usui they flee the scene.

"Sorry Usui, She's got a fever," I sigh as he touches her forehead and Misaki faints in fatigue.

"Yeah I know, I'll help you get her home," he said as he piggy backs her as I ask the Chief if we can leave early. Of course being the sweet 30 year old she said yes and I took Misaki's stuff and my stuff and Usui and I head home.

We arrive at the house as Aunt came out after I opened the front door.

"Thanks Usui, you can go now. We'll take care of the rest." I glance down at something that was on my arm which was part of a pale blue scarf. _Hey isn't this Usui's, heh cutie…_

"Ok, I'll be going now," Usui left as Aunt and I carried Misaki to her room and I put a cold wet clothe on her forehead. "She'll be ok now, Shion can you please help me with dinner?" Aunt asks as I leave the room and help cook.

Hours later Misaki wakes up and I explain the situation to her. She goes red but maintains her calmness as Aunt brings up rice porridge for Misaki. After not knowing when, I fell asleep on the floor next to Misaki's bed after continuing to nurse her.

~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3

Sometime during lunch break, Misaki goes up to the roof top where Usui usually hangs out. She was carrying a small bag which had Usui's scarf in it and I knew not to go up there. Besides I ship those two and for some reason, I could see a romance bloom. Not that Misaki would know, I mean she is one of the most airheaded people I know but I will support them. Besides I think my life just got a whole lot more interesting with these two. Let's see where this leads us show we?

**End of Chapter 1**

**So….how was it? Do you like it? If you do please review and please look forward to the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – The maid is confused**

**Sorry for the late update but there were things going on so I couldn't even write anything. Anyway please read and enjoy this chapter!**

**I do not own Kaichou wa Maid Sama!**

As usual, Misaki is lecturing the boys again. This time it was because the guys from Usui's class were being ridiculous and came up with a stupid idea for the school festival. It was something like Strip Rock-Paper-Scissors or something, well whatever it was Misaki was pissed.

"Oi Guys! Think of something else for the festival! Your idea is unacceptable!" Misaki ranted as all the boys from Class 2-2 stood in front of her desk throwing wild ideas for their class at her.

"Fine, how about a photo session at the pool starring female models?" one of the guys called out. This time I couldn't hold in my laughter.

"Weren't you guys LISTENING TO ME AT ALL?" The boys must have been terribly desperate because this time they called Usui over, who happened to be walking by, and convinced him to ask Misaki to accept the Strip game.

"What do you want me to say?"

"Tell her to accept Strip Rock-Paper-Scissors,"

Usui turned to Misaki with a bored and monotone voice,

"Please accept the event Strip Rock-Paper-Scissors,"

Instantly Misaki refused. The boys behind Usui muttered something to him but he replied with something that made me chuckle.

After he said something to Misaki and she opened her mouth to say something but kept them shut after.

~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3

Today at Maid Latte it was cat ears day, so all the staff wore cat ears including myself. It was cute but it didn't suit me because I am a tomboy and my style is not cute. Today Usui showed up, again. Misaki got the pleasure of serving him today and the more times I see them with each other, the more I ship those two.

Something even stranger happened. The moron trio, yeah the guys Misaki beat up, were here and had become her number fans. This was way too good to be true.

"So moron trio, what brings you here?" I asked smiling as they spoke in some unknown language which I think is called fangirl or in their case fanboy.

"you guys are weird, anyway here is your Moe Moe Omurice," I placed the plate onto their table.

"Would you like some ketchup added?"

Shiroyan replied, "Ok, then right down what you are feeling right now, Shio-Chan!"

"Understood," and I wrote in big fat letters 'Happy' but Misaki came over and wrote over the top 'Annoyed' and walked off. I sighed as I looked at the trio and their faces were still happy. Sadists seriously.

~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3

On the way home Misaki and I discussed how we should plan the school festival which already seemed in order and only had tweaking left to do. I opened the door to our house to find Suzana with a big box.

"Ah welcome home Nee-San, Shion-San~"

"Is that a prize from a contest you entered?" I asked as she started to peel off the tape.

"Yeah,"

"What did you get?"

"Rice, Miso and Soy Sauce…"

Misaki sweat dropped.

"Suzana just because we are poor doesn't mean you shouldn't enter contest for prizes that you want."

"it's ok, it's part of my club's activities…besides you and Shion Nee have to work at a place that you don't even like,"

I answered, "Well, it's not like we don't like it but…"

Misaki continued my sentence, "But we get good pay, and the people are nice to use…."

Then she continued to blab some more without realising that Suzana had already packed up everything and walked into her room.

That's when Misaki finished her sentence and turned to where Suzana used to be to find herself talking to no one.

"Misaki this is what happens when you talk too much…"

"Heh? I talk too much?"

"Yep,"

~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3

"WHAT THE?! HOW IS THIS ANY BETTER THAN WHAT YOU GUYS SUBMITTED LAST TIME!"

The boys once again came up with something stupid.

It was literally the same thing but with cosplay, blindfold and dates.

Seriously these guys never learn.

The look Misaki had on her face was terrifying. It was like looking into the eyes of Medusa. Oh if you guys don't know what Medusa is, she is a Greek mythical monster who has snake for hair and who ever looked into her eyes turned to stone. Real scary yeah? Well Misaki right now was the spitting image of that and I sighed with sympathy for the poor guys who were about to get their tongues pulled out.

Suddenly she turned to a couple of girls and asked what they wanted to do for the festival.

"Um.. a Café?"

"Ok Class 2-2 is doing a café…" Misaki mumbled as she scribbled down some notes

"Hey, that's not fair," shouted one of the guys

"Shut up! I've given all of you multiple chances to come up with something decent!" she roared as the boys like a stampede ran out of the room yelling and screaming.

"Misaki isn't that unfair…" I asked as she the girls beside me nodded with agreement.

"No, they were given plenty of chances,"

One of the girls spoke up, "Um, we would actually like to do something fun with the boys…"

With a cool face, Misaki smiled as she replied, "Don't worry, it'll be fun."

After that, around the school everyone was preparing and practising for whatever they were doing but it was nice to see everyone working together. Misaki and I went around looking at what everyone was doing. She told off a class who were making a planetarium but added love seats and so on. After we arrived to Class 2-2 to find only the girls actually doing something and the boys nowhere to be seen.

"Things look like they're going well," Misaki said as we approached the girls.

"Here this is the menu,"

"And this is the design for the room,"

We were handed two pieces of paper. I looked at the menu.

"Hmm… there seems to be too many dishes. If the kitchen staff has too much work to do, it'll take too long to deliver the food to the customers."

The girl who handed me the menu smiled and said, "you seem to know a lot about this stuff, Shion-Chan." Misaki froze beside me and quickly replied, "My little sister works at a café…"

I looked away to hold back a smile as we gave some advice and left. Soon after we found the boys of class 2-2. They were messing around with some scary stuff and one of them happened to stumble into Misaki and screeched like a girl.

"I thought we said no horror stuff!"

"Why?"

"Because last year some idiot took advantage of this situation and threw his arms around a girl,"

Suddenly a girl bring chased by one of the guys ran towards us. She passed us but the guy grabbed onto Misaki, thinking that she was someone else and everyone stared in shock as he continued to cuddle her without knowing that he just jumped into a pit of vipers.

"You've got guts…"

The poor guy must have had a heart attack because Misaki turned to face him with her death glare and he must have known, he was as good as dead.

Everyone ran out the room, except for some.

"Misaki~"

We both jumped to find Sakura and Shizuko dressed up. Sakura was in a witches costume while Shizuka was a pretty convincing ghost. We talked for a bit and then got on with our day.

~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3

At work today we experience Chief's fantasising first hand. Something about Misaki having this cool look. Then she talked about how much she loved her job and that she was happy that we joined and blah blah blah.

I went out to take the trash when I met Usui. We talked about school for a bit then we went to Misaki.

"Usui, what do you think of Misaki?"

"Huh?"

"I mean you like her right? I never seen you talk with another girl like you do with Misaki before,"

"No, it's just she's too fun to tease,"

"Oh I see. Anyway back to work. See you later Us-"

That's when Misaki appeared and sighed with annoyance.

"You again?"

Usui kept a straight face as I continued to watch something happen.

"That's such a weak response…"

"If you're looking to kill some time, go somewhere else…"

"Can't you give me some attention? Besides is this underwear what you're meant to show off?" He lifted up her dress as she went red and turned around and punched him.

"Don't sexually harass me… this is why I hate men…" she went on rambling about why she hated men and Usui and I just stared at each other as she went on and on and on.

"Prez, you know, if you keep up that hatred of men, they'll start acting hostile towards you too."

Misaki just glared at him and yelled, "Like I care."

Usui smirked as he patted my head and turned to Misaki, "Why can't you be like your cousin? She has no problems with men, ha…ha…ha,"

"Don't touch Mizuki you Hentai Pervert!" she yelled as Usui turned and walked off.

"Misaki, he's got a point you know. Maybe you should just chill and listen to them for once…" I advised as we walked back into the staff room.

"It's fine, I got everything under control. Besides when did you become friends with Usui?"

"Um… a little while back?"

"Whatever…just as long as he doesn't do anything to you,"

"I'm not worried about what he's going to do with me, but rather what he's going to do with you…" I mumbled.

"Huh?"

"Nothing, just mumbling to myself…"

"Ok…"

~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3

It was finally the day of the School festival. Misaki gave out orders and we all split up and greeted the guests. Misaki and I walked around on patrol and everything seemed ok. Then I remembered that we needed to check on class 2-2 because I had a feeling something wasn't going to end well.

"Misaki, let's go check up on class 2-2. I have a feeling something's off,"

"Hm… I agree. They haven't come to complain anymore."

So we went to class 2-2 to find the guys dressed up as samurai and other nonsense. The customers were all very shocked and well frightened to death. A girl from the class came running up to us almost crying her eyes out in distress.

"The boys suddenly appeared and yelled that they had taken over the café."

I looked at Misaki with an I-told-you-so look and she just looked stressed out as hell. Then a voice from behind us caused us to stop and turn around.

"Apparently this is a battle cosplay café for men." Usui said as he looked down at Misaki in a Captains outfit and I gotta say he was hot.

"Wow, Usui! You're in this as well. Gotta say you are hot!" I smiled as he nodded and Misaki was red at her cheeks.

"HOHOHO, Someone likes what she sees!" I called out loud as Misaki went to shut me up but ended up punching me in the head and knocking me out.

~A few moments later~

"Ouch… Misaki you need to calm down,"

"Sorry…"

I opened my eyes to find everyone looking down at me and I sat up and smiled.

"HAHAHA, this was nothing at all. Just a minor setback! Please continue your hard work everyone!" I laughed as I faced Misaki who helped me up.

"Everyone… OUT IN THE HALLWAY NOW!"

So everyone got out as Misaki went all out at them.

"You said café, so we made it better by adding cosplay…" one of the guys said as Misaki just frowned at him. I stood at the door and watched. "Yeah we just wanted to enjoy it…"

"There was to be another way for you to enjoy it! So stop being idiots and be helpful for once!" Misaki yelled just as I was about to stop her when one by one the guys started to reply back.

"Cut the crap! Why the hell should we listen to you when all you do is order us around like out mums?"

"Whatever we say is useless. You don't even listen to us,"

"Yeah you hate men so you're using us to take your anger out on,"

"Hey guys, we'll sort something out…calm down for a second," I ask nicely as the boys started to leave.

"Oi, Prez why can't you be like your cousin. At least she listens to us…"

"Hey guys that not right to say. Everyone is different, besides Misaki had a rough chi-"

Misaki cut me off, "Shion, it's alright. Guys…please help me out," Misaki bowed but the guys still glared at her and I could see that she knew her mistake. "Misaki lets go help out, it doesn't seem to be good in there."

Misaki and I got to work. Working at a café seemed to help out a lot because now everyone was getting the correct order and no one seemed too upset. Somehow the moron trio found out and I took their orders. It was funny because now we were hell busy with everyone coming in.

"Can we order too?" a guy called out as Misaki replied without hesitation.

"Of course Master!" she stopped as everyone looked confused as she started to curse in her mind.

Then out of nowhere Usui appeared and started speaking English. I smiled as I was quite skilled in learning languages and understood exactly what he said. Then he told Misaki and I to stop slacking and get to work.

Suddenly the guys Misaki scolded appeared and they too got to work. They were terrible but I got to say they were pretty cute. Some of them even got a whole basket of lollies for a pair of girls and suddenly the whole room seemed to shine so much more.

A guy bumped into Misaki and his face had ink drawing all over it. They began to blame each other and were quite terrified but Misaki only smiled and they seemed so shocked. It wasn't that much of a big deal but I guess since they always saw her Medusa face, this was a huge change for them. Guys are so cute.

~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3

Misaki and I went to the front to hand out flyers and greet guests as we told the rest of the Student council to go have some fun. They were hesitant at first but left shortly after. The bonfire started and Misaki and I retreated to the trees to take a rest. Not surprisingly Usui was there too.

"Ah Usui, what a surprise…"

"Prez, Vice…"

I pretended to go leave for the bonfire but actually sat in a bush and watched the two. Misaki thanked Usui and then he pushed her gently against the tree and cupped her chin.

"Of course…Since you're my maid and my maid only…."

Misaki blushed red and I giggled as I wished I had my phone to take photos right now.

"What are you meant to be?!"

"Apparently a marine officer! A pretty high ranked one as well…"

"Why the hell are you still wearing that?!"

**End of chapter 2**

**Thanks for reading! How was that chapter? I know Shion doesn't have a big role yet… further on when I add in more characters like Tora, Kanou and Shintani then Shion will have a big role as well. I thank you for reading and please review. I can't write well if there aren't people criticising me. No I'm not a sadist. I just need people to correct me or tell me how to do things better. Anyway please review and continue to read. I promise that I'll update soon but with getting ready for school and all, it's kinda hard. Anyway stay tuned for the next chapter which is soon. :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – The maid is interested**

**Hey guys! This is chapter 3, obviously… I won't be using all of the scenes in Maid Sama so there will be a lot of cutting out scenes… there's not much to say other than thank you so much for everyone who has reviewed and read my fanfic. I know it's not the best or very good at all but it's something I do to pass the time so if you can please review, it would totally make my day when I see the notifications… **

**I DO NOT OWN MAID SAMA!**

"Misaki, I'm taking a break now!"

"Sure, I was about to take one too."

So Misaki and I sat in the staff room guzzling down water to replenish our strength, when we hear lots of noise from the guests. So I poke my head outside to see a young girl with blond hair wearing a red dress. She was really cute and was strangely familiar. Misaki went out to serve her when all the men in the building jumped up and yelled, "It's Aoi, the famous net idol~"

_Ah that's where she's from,_ I smiled as she sat there and kept quiet until suddenly, "Aoi's Delighted~" she smiled, blushing and all the men collapsed in total kawaii overload.

"What's going on?" the Chief went outside to investigate the noise.

"Hi, Satsuki-Chan~" Aoi smiled as the shock on Chief's face paled

"Aoi-Chan?!" then Aoi got up and Chief lead her into the staff room.

"Everyone~ this is my niece…Aoi and as you may know already she's quite the character,"

The girl started going on about how cute and pretty she was and showed us all these photos of her being cute and stuff. Already I started to hate this girl because I hate people with that attitude.

She then went somewhere and came back wearing our maid uniform. Chief had scolded and told her not to but she didn't listen. Brats like this need to know their place. Aoi went to take a photo when suddenly Misaki took Aoi's phone, scolded her then complimented her and walked off.

The pure frustration and anger showed on Aoi's face made me want to punch her.

So then I went out to work again when the door opens and Usui walks in wearing a black shirt with a dark brown coat and a turquoise scarf hung around his neck. He smiled at Misaki, "I'm back Misa-Chan~"

Misaki sweat dropped and I gave thumbs up to Usui who nodded at me. I swear the man communicates with me through nods but never words. Aoi brushed passed me and walked into full view of the guests. All the men complimented her and I could see her ego jump a few steps. Chief instantly seized her and dragged her back into the staff room.

Aoi paused as if she was thinking something when she suddenly froze when she looked at Usui. Then with a quick movement she dragged Chief and I back into the staff room.

"OMG! Who is he Satsuki? Who is that man that's dripping with pheromones?"

"Oh he's Usui," I replied and she continued to glow red and I could feel the heat from a meter away.

"OMG, he just bleed sexiness~"

"um.. he's actually Misa-"

The air went heavy as Aoi had the same black aura that Honoka has when she gets pissed off at Misaki.

"I bet it's feel so good to make a guy that good looking worship me,"

"Um, Aoi, he's actually in a relationship with Misaki," I said

"Are they dating?!" she said glaring at me.

"They're not quite at that stage…"

Suddenly a very stressed out Erika burst through the door.

"The evening kitchen staff can't make it tonight! What do we do?!"

"What?! I'm already busy with Aoi-Chan! Why does this happen now of all times?"

Misaki must have heard the noise because she walked in and behind her was Usui.

"Something wrong Chief?"

"Yeah the evening kitchen staff can't show up today," I explained as Erika and Chief started having panic attacks.

"Misa-Chan, Shio-Chan can you cook?" Chief asked desperately.

"I can, but not very well…" I sweat dropped as Misaki went blue. She was hopeless at cooking. One time she almost gave me food poisoning because she didn't cook the chicken right.

"I can cook…" Usui said as everyone stared at him and at the same time replied, "HUH? Really?!"

Misaki instantly replied, "NO way, we can't let non-staff work all of a sudden,"

But Chief ignored her and ordered Usui into the kitchen.

~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3

We rushed into the kitchen and Chief put all the ingredients needed to make our Omurice and declared that this was a test for Usui and we would be the judges to see if his cooking was good enough. There was a lot of tension in the air and Usui was the most calm out of all of us.

"Begin!"

Suddenly like a blur, Usui began cooking. He sliced the capsicum into tiny yet perfect pieces, cooked the rice to the peak of its deliciousness and everything else was just a blur. We all stared in shock and awe as we had just witnessed the most amazing thing we could and would ever see in our lives. The smell from the food before it was even done was intoxicating.

We all stared as the finished masterpiece was placed in front of my face. We all took a bite and instantly fell in love with his cooking, even Misaki.

"Then it's decided, Usui is our new chef!"

Aoi skipped up to him and started complimenting him and I was the only one that noticed.

"Usui-Kun~ your cooking is so good; can you make me something too?" Her cutsie voice was beginning to annoy me.

"Yeah, just place an order like normal people do," Usui replied with a blank face and I left the room to laugh.

Aoi ran into me when I went to pick up an order and I spotted something strange. I spotted a few blue hair strands poking out of her blond hair. Aoi just apologised and walked off in Usui's direction. So for the rest of the day I kept my eyes on Aoi and I suddenly realise that Aoi was a he. Like he had such a girly face I wouldn't have realised if I hadn't spotted the hair and other features.

But I kept it to myself but I think the reason why Usui ignores her-him is because he knows Aoi is a boy, or the fact that he only likes Misaki.

I sat in front of the mirror and sipped on some tea, going into some sort of trance as I thought hard about the road to romance between Usui and Misaki. Misaki may be short tempered and rash but I think Usui's personality matches with her's very well. I mean I have never seen two people so good with each other.

I was broken out of my trance when I heard Misaki yelling at someone. I realised that she was scolding Aoi for something as I went to search for the source of the noise. Misaki was kneeling in front of Aoi who was on the floor and Usui had a bruised cheek.

"You're cute even if you are a boy…" Misaki said as his wig fell off revealing dark, short blue hair. Without the wig he really did look like a boy.

"I am a boy who likes cute things. Cute clothes mostly."

So Chief explained that Aoi is in middle school right now and his dad or her brother has kicked him out of the house for dressing like a girl so Chief has to look after him. Aoi kept yelling that it was his passion and no one understood him but I respected the fact that he liked this but I didn't say it out loud.

From this day on, Aoi kept coming to Maid Latte and always kept his eye on Misaki. It was funny to watch when he lost his temper at her due to her terrible sense of fashion.

~Misaki's P.O.V. ~

Aoi grabbed my wrist and took me shopping for clothes. I didn't understand why he had a problem with what I wore because I thought I look perfectly fine. I mean Shion didn't mind it and she wore similar clothes.

Eventually Aoi gave up on shopping with me because I kept ducking into stores with discount sales which seemed to annoy him even more.

To make it worse, it started raining. So we ran under the nearest shade and I began wiping myself dry with my handkerchief. Aoi didn't wipe himself either so I thought he didn't have a handkerchief.

"Aoi, why aren't you drying yourself? You don't have a handkerchief?"

"No, I do but it's my favourite and I don't want to use it,"

"Fine, I'll dry you with mine," I attacked him and started wiping his face.

Suddenly a high pitched scream and yell rang out from the street

"Help~ a bag snatcher!"

I instantly jumped onto the street to confront the thief. He kept running, aiming to push me aside but he didn't see what was coming to him. He attempted to punch me when I grabbed his wrist and Judo tossed, causing him to fall on his back and leaving him immobilised. I returned the bag and the woman thanked me.

Everyone stared at me in awe including Aoi.

"You're crazy to stand up to a full grown man,"

"Yeah, but no one would have stopped him and that man would have gotten away with stealing,"

"You're a monster,"

"Ah! My sleeve ripped!"

"That's your fault for buying bad quality clothing,"

"I don't mind as long as I feel comfortable, it's just how I am and I am not ashamed of it,"

"hmm… tell me your size,"

"Huh?"

"I'll make clothes for you, so tell me your size,"

~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3

~back to Shion's P.O.V. ~

"Misaki, you look so cute~"

Everyone stared at the new Misaki who was wearing a really cute pink dress that Aoi had made for her. Everyone agreed she looked good in it, especially Usui…

"You can laugh at me if you want, you don't need to hide it!" Misaki yelled at Usui, the look on her face showed that she was more embarrassed than angry.

"You're blushing and it makes you cuter. It really turns me on~"

Misaki went tomato red and everyone looked at her with the I-see-what's-going-on look and she turned to Usui and yelled at him, "You massive PERVERT!"

**End of chapter 3**

**Thanks for Jui2014 for her advice when she PM me. I tried to make sure that Usui and Misaki had more roles but it may have not been much of a difference. Also I would like to thank all the people who have reviewed because it means so much to me when I see a notification on my screen. So thanks everyone! And stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – The maid is a warrior**

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait. It's was all the school stuff and since I've done my homework, I can finally write. Anyway here is the chapter and I hope you all enjoy!**

**I DON'T OWN MAID SAMA!**

~Shion's P.O.V. ~

Today at work, Chief explained that lately there were attacks from rapists or something around cafés so Chief brought in some weapons like Tasers and those police sticks. Chief gave us first pick but we refused them and offered them to the other girls because Misaki and I were currently doing Aikido so we can defend ourselves.

"Please give it to the other girls rather than us…" Misaki said as Usui cut in causing Misaki to glare at him

"Do you think that you'll be fine because you're strong?"

"Ah, that's right! Misa-Chan and Shio-Chan are practicing aikido right?" Chief asked moe flowers fell from the sky.

3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~

After school, Misaki punished the guys who were being too loud in the Student Council room by throwing them half way across the room with her monster strength.

"Was that everyone making a racket in the Student Council room?"

There was a pile of what looked like corpses in the middle of the room. I approached her and her face was shining with what she thought was justice.

"Misaki, go easy on them… you can't be so rough with these guys because you could get in trouble with their parents."

"Nicely done," Usui called out from the gym door.

Then he just stared at Misaki for a while and she stared back. After a minute or so, he poked out his tongue and walked off, leaving Misaki enraged and annoyed.

3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~

At the Student Council room, we were in a rush to get to work due to the guys messing around in here. So when we went back to finish off some paperwork, nothing got in our way. Like jet engines, we finished piles and piles of paper work just in time for work. There were around 10 piles of suggestions from the classes about what the school could improve on and we were happy to see that people really wanted to make Seika a better place.

Misaki was in charge of typing up the results and double checking all the paperwork while I had to read through them and either approve or decline the suggestions.

It was interesting what people thought because mostly the girls just said that they would like to get along with the boys more and if there were more activities for the girls to participate in. while the boys wanted music to be played each lesson and to be able to play with the girls without constantly being told off by Misaki which was understandable because Misaki had a sort of mind which prohibited men from doing anything to women which seemed like a threat.

Anyway after 10-15 minutes of intense reading and editing, we were done and left school in a rush to get to work.

3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~

Today at work, Usui kept staring at Misaki and she simply ignored him, even though the look on her face showed that she was indeed pissed.

When I walked passed a table with a chubby guy wearing glasses and a lean guy with his bangs too long to see his eyes, I could see them stare at me like they were inspecting me or something. I sort of brushed it off because that was really the whole point of this place so it seemed normal I guess.

I turned to face another customer when I heard the 'ting' of something metallic falling onto the ground. I turned and found a spoon on the floor so I picked it up and spoke to the two guys,

"Sorry Master, I will get you a new one~"

"Thank you, Shio-Chan~"

After that, everything was normal again. As it got pretty late, the customers started to leave after their daily dose of Maid Latte. We all went to get changed once the café was empty, leaving only the staff. Honoka left first. Chief had gone to a meeting a while earlier but still wasn't back yet.

"The Chief's late today," Erika said as we all sighed in agreement.

"Why did this happen today?!" she moaned as her face went blue.

"Why do you have work to do?" Subaru asked as Erika replied with a typical answer.

"I have a mountain of untouched assignments due tomorrow! Oh~ I don't think I'll be able to do it!"

"I have another job after this," Subaru said smiling nervously as we all stared at her in awe.

Misaki must have been thinking the same thing because she suddenly said,

"Go ahead, you two can leave. Shion and I will stay here until Chief comes back."

~10 minutes later~

"Thank you so much Misaki, Shion but we're a bit worried about leaving you two here alone," Subaru said looking a bit worried and unsure.

"Especially with all those attacks lately," Erika continued but Misaki and I were still confident that we would be alright.

"Don't worry, if a stranger shows up, I'll subdue them," Misaki said with a fierce look on her face.

I could see the relief in Subaru and Erika's faces but they were still unsure.

"Ok, be careful then, and thank you!"

So Misaki and I were alone.

"Let's go lock up," I suggested as I went to the front as Misaki went upstairs.

~Misaki's P.O.V. ~

As I was locking up the balcony door, someone snuck up on me and covered my mouth to stop me from calling for help.

I struggled to get free as the molester was really strong.

I turned to my left to find the little decoration fountain. I could push him in and stun him long enough for me to get free and attack him.

So I stepped on his foot with the back of my foot and he stepped back, allowing me to turn his back towards the fountain. Then I started walking backwards, forcing him to walk backwards too.

Finally when we reached the fountain, I shoved my shoulder into his chest and he fell into the water. I turned to face him, ready to attack him to find a drench Usui looking back at me with a confused face. I felt my anger rise up as he continued to stare at me,

"What do you think you're doing Usui?"

"Playing pretend stalker~"

"Looks like I need to show you that you've crossed the line this time!" I said cracking my knuckles as my anger reached its peak.

So I lectured him about not doing that again because had it been Shion, she would have beat the living day lights out of him and also if it was some different, she could have sued him.

Suddenly he grabbed my wrist and held me close,

"But you're a girl as well,"

I blushed for a bit but regained my original feelings and pushed him away.

Shouting at him and speaking harsh words,

"Mocking me like that!

What? Trying to warn me?

I know I'm a girl!"

I turned and faced the other way,

"Get out!"

After a long silence, Usui finally left and I felt my face go red and hot as I thought back to what just happened. I didn't like that feeling but it wasn't a horrible feeling. What made me angry was that Usui thinks that I'm not capable of looking after myself and thinks since I'm a girl, I'm weak and useless. Well I'm old enough and strong enough to look after myself and my family. Jeez what does he know?

~Usui's P.O.V. ~

After that scolding, it was best that I left her alone. I think I really did go too far with that but the face that she pulled when I held her was enough to make me say that this was worth it, but it would be best to give her some space for a while. Maybe tomorrow I'll do something else…

That's when I turn to the main street to find the figures of two suspicious looking people also there but due to the dark, I couldn't see who it was. They must have spotted me looking at them because they ran off. I had a feeling it was those two from this afternoon.

~ Shion's P.O.V. ~

"Misaki! What was that noise? Did something happen? Usui suddenly appeared out of nowhere and went out the back door soaking wet!"

"Nothing, Usui, that idiot."

3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~

So finally Misaki and I went home. When we arrived home Suzana was in the kitchen but Auntie wasn't home. She must have had to do the late shift at the hospital.

Anyway, since Chief came back so late, she bought some cakes and gave them to us. She was apologising so much but we assured her that we were completely fine.

When we opened the box, I saw a glimpse of heaven. The cakes looked divine. I've seen many cakes like this is in stores but never had the chance or money to eat them.

I picked the triangular one with mango chunks, Misaki picked the strawberry one and Suzana picked the mixed fruit one which was my second choice.

"Suzana! Can we make some tea to go with the cakes?"

"Yeah. And I have the World Tea Set I won through the mail as a prize."

3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~

~Misaki's P.O.V. ~

The Maid Latte can be so peaceful at times. I can't believe how much Usui being here allows me to be so relaxed and cheerful.

Smash!

I quickly turned to see a customer who had dropped his glass and franticly trying to pick it up. I quickly walked up to him and he immediately apologised,

"I'm sorry Misa-Chan! My arm accidently knocked it over,"

"Are you alright?"

"Yea,"

"I'll bring something to clean up right away." So I went back into the staff room and got some gloves and a dustpan.

I started picking up the broken shards on the floor when the guy got down and offered to help.

"No, it's alright Master. It'll be too dangerous,"

"Okay."

~Shion's P.O.V. ~

Day became night all too quickly. It was once again just Misaki and I. Everyone left already and Chief had yet another meeting. She seemed really stressed and kept apologising and promising us that she would try to be back as quick as she can.

Misaki and I made sure to lock up the place properly this time. I was quite curious to what weapons were left in the box. So I had a look.

There was the stick left as well as the Taser, hand cuffs and a couple of bottles of pepper spray.

Suddenly we hear the click of the lock on the door unlocking so we both assumed it was Chief, so Misaki decided to go check while I went to the lockers to get changed.

~Misaki's P.O.V. ~

I went to check on the door to find it properly locked. About to head back into the staff room when suddenly the lights go out.

I turn to see two guys, customers most likely and with them was a handcuffed Shion. They had taped her mouth to prevent her from warning me and I had a feeling intended to do the same to me.

"We picked the door open," the fat one said.

I stepped back, planning to stand in a defence stance but the taller one who was holding Shion threatened to stun her if I didn't obey them.

What they didn't know was Shion, had a dark side to her usual cheerful and optimistic personality. Whenever she was threatened or in times of danger, her other personality appeared.

A while ago when in middle school, a guy was harassing her and using her friend (a guy by the way because Shion used to hang out with guys back then) as a way to negotiate her to date him. Not only that but he had already punched him twice but had bullied him without her knowing. We call her other form Akuma or Aku for short because when she goes into this form, she resembles the Devil himself. The only way to stop her was to shove a lollipop or anything sugar based into her mouth and her happy go lucky self would return.

"Now come upstairs, if you don't want to get Shio-Chan or yourself hurt."

With no choice I went upstairs and they also handcuffed me and sealed my mouth shut with tape. Shion was almost at her limit from keeping Aku sealed inside.

Shion was sitting there kneeling but the aura around her began to change, a chill rose in the air. They started talking about how they think I'm the ideal maid and that they've been watching me. They kept saying that they were better and could teach me new things that would make me happy.

"We know your true nature…"

With a mighty roar I also broke through the cuffs as a raging flame erupted from me.

"You Punks! There's a bloody limit to how much you can dream! You think you know my true nature? Who do you think you are? What do you know about me? You fail of the male species!"

I beat up the first guy throwing him to the ground.

I looked over to Shion and I knew that it was all over for them.

Suddenly a dark, black aura erupted from Shion and she easily broke through the handcuffs and tore off the tape from her mouth.

She started chuckling which sent shivers down my spine, our attackers stood petrified,

"He…he…he… You think that you know our true nature…hehe…don't make me laugh."

The cold look in her eyes made her seem like a true villain. Her once gentle smile now became aggressive and creepy, teeth shown and the aura around her got thicker.

She grabbed the chubby guy by the scruff of his neck and lifted him into the air like she was hold a feather. He made an attempted to Tase her but she simply knocked it away and like a javelin through him across the room to land exactly on top of the other guy.

I reached inside my pocket to find her a lolly of some sort and luckily had a fizzy coke lolly and stuff that into Shion's mouth and she instantly returned to herself and smiled at me.

"You idiots!"

"You guys should know better than to mess with Misaki."

~Usui's P.O.V. ~

I came to check up on Misaki and Shion but it seemed like they were ok, so I was about to walk off when I heard the faintest sound of a voice, a man's voice. So I quickly jumped onto the second floor to find them both cuffed and unable to defend themselves.

They seemed to be talking and I planned to break the glass to get in when suddenly Misaki exploded and beat the life out of those guys. What else was that I witness Shion being someone totally different and was very terrifying.

In no time at all, the managed to subdue them but I had already broken the glass and walked in. like a ninja, they both didn't notice I was there. I started howling with laughter as they both turned to face me, confused and shocked.

"Usui? Argh! The glass!" Misaki yelled as we all stared at the broken window which I shattered to get in.

"Should we tell Chief?" Shion sighed, "I'm going to call the police and Chief,"

~Shion's P.O.V. ~

Moments after I called the police, the Police arrived. The two guys were taken away, I caught Misaki staring at Usui and so did he. She blushed red after he caught her and hesitantly she thanked him, he smiled and time seemed to go on forever as they stared at each other.

"Misa-Chan~" The staring contest stopped as Chief approached un aware of the event that just took place.

"Sorry I'm late~ you two were just staring into each other's eyes were you not? Sorry to interrupt!"

Misaki blushed again, and then Usui pointed upwards to the balcony where he broke the window.

"Usui-Kun, What's wrong?"

Chief looked up and her face went pale.

"Ohhhhh….. What happened?"

"I'm sorry," Usui apologised and I spoke up,

"Well you see-" but before I could finish my sentence, Chief's soul left her body and she collapsed in shock.

"Chief!" we all yelled in unison as our faces went blue.

3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~

~A few days later~

"So did you scream at all? Like Oh no someone help me! Like other girls would?" Aoi questioned us and the typical answer given was from Misaki,

"No, we taught them a lesson, they'll never forget!"

"Thank goodness you weren't hurt,"

"Don't worry I'm fine!" Misaki held up a fist at Subaru's comment.

"I guess it's very Misa-Chan like," both Erika and Subaru grinned at each other.

"Ok done!" Aoi tossed Misaki's phone at her, "There, I set it as your wallpaper."

Misaki gasped and went pink.

"W-When did you take this picture?!"

Honoka appeared out of nowhere and answered,

"I did~ Chief says we have to appreciate the cute things together, so she took so many pictures that her memory is filled up!"

One by one they took the phone and looked at Misaki's cute photo.

Usui and I were the lasts one and Usui blushed slightly as I commented,

"How cute, I didn't know Misa-Chan would look so cute~ Right Usui?"

"Hm…,"

Misaki snatched the phone while yelling at Usui,

"No looking, Usui!"

"Hey, give me that photo too," Usui and I said at the same time.

Aoi smirked while holding out his phone,

"Check it out, I have that picture too. I'll send it to you two,"

So we both took out our phones and Aoi began to send us the photo.

"No wait, Stop! How do I change it back?!" Misaki was panicking and asking everyone to help her but everyone just smiled back and Honoka replied,

"If you don't do it yourself, you'll never learn how to use it~"

"Done," Usui said as we both got the image and Misaki sank into despair. I felt sorry for her but this was a once in a life time opportunity so I had to make the most of it.

That night she sat on her desk franticly pushing random buttons, trying to change her background on her phone until it ran out of batteries and she gave up. She moaned at me, telling me that she accepted defeat and she would do anything for me if I changed it for her. I took her word and taught her how to change it. Now that I have the chance to get Usui and Misaki together, I need to come up with a plan, worth putting effort into.

**End of chapter 4**

**I'm so, so, so sorry for the late update! With school and all, I haven't got any time to write, so I must leave it for the weekends but I have homework so, I'll try to update as much as possible! Saty tuned for the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – The maid is sick**

**Thank you to all the people who have read this and are continuing to read and support me. I think that all the reviews you've all written for me have really boost up my confidence and self-esteem because I know that there are people out there who are enjoying my writing and that I'm not writing shit! (Excuse my language) so I thank you all for helping me out!**

**I DO NOT OWN MAID SAMA!**

~Misaki's P.O.V. ~

"Misaki…cough…cough," a raspy voice called out from the futon beside my bed.

"What's wrong Shion?"

"I think I have a fever…cough…"

I got out of bed and placed my hand on Shion's forehead, it was boiling hot. I raced to the kitchen and got a thermometer and raced back upstairs. I placed it in Shion's ear, 39 degrees Celsius.

"Yeah you've got a fever, want me to stay at home to look after you?"

"Sis…" Suzana called out from behind me, causing me to jump.

"Suzana, don't creep up on people!"

"Sis, I've got a day off today, I'll look after Shion-Nee,"

"Really? Thanks Suzana," and I raced to get changed, I was going to be late if I didn't hurry.

"Take care Shion," and I ran to school.

~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3

"Where's Shion?" Usui nagged me during the morning as I arrived at school.

"She's at home with a fever,"

"Oh, I see. So it's just Prez and I, aren't you afraid I'll do things to you without Shion here?"

"Shut up and go to class!" I stormed off as lessons began.

Then out of nowhere a group of 5 guys appeared, bowed and yelled at me,

"Please become our Master!"

The following day, they followed me everywhere. They kept saying things like,

"We're the Yumeyama brothers, and we are so glad to have enrolled in Ayuzawa School,"

Or things like,

"Our master is the best in the world!"

They tagged along every single second of the day, even to council meetings. Then after school, they asked if they could come with me to my part time job which was taboo! Only the moron trio, my family and Usui know that I work there and I want it to remain that way.

So I raced through the metro station with the fangirling five on my tail, suddenly I was pulled by the back of my collar into a dark corner.

"Playing tag or something Prez?"

"Huh? Usui?"

The stampeding sounds ceased as the troublesome group vanished.

"Prez, since when did you become so popular?"

"They want to learn from me or something,"

~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3

Today at Maid Latte is twin tail hair. Since Usui defeated me in a game of Speed, he got to take a photo with me in my maid uniform which was one of the prizes. He smiled but I stood there in nervousness and utter humiliation.

"Here is the photo Master, you are allowed a retake, would you like one?" Subaru handed Usui the photo.

"No, this will do. The usual Misaki is always the best…"

All the staff blushed and Moe flowers exploded into the air. I stood in the corner, in utter embarrassment and defeat.

"Misaki, you're so lucky to have a Master that loves you like this~" Chief giggled as more Moe flowers appeared in the air.

~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3

For every day, every hour and every second, the troublesome group kept following me everywhere and Usui repeatedly rescues me just in time.

To escape the five and get some fresh air, I went up to the roof.

"Ah Prez~ Are you being chased by those guys again?"

"The reason why I don't want them to find out is because I don't want them to be disappointed that my job involves me being a maid,"

"So you're doing this for their sake?"

"Yeah, I don't want them to sneer at me…"

"Here's the proof!"

I turned to see him holding the picture that he took with me at Maid Latte.

"Usui! What are you doing carrying that around?" I tried desperately to snatch it away from him but I missed so many times.

"It's my charm," he grinned at me.

"A charm for what?!"

"For…Love?"

I continued to snatch it away while feeling my face go red. This Baka is toying with me.

Suddenly I smacked his hand causing the photo to slowly descend towards the troublesome group. Time seemed to slow as I watched the photo slowly drift, closer and closer to the group.

"It's your fault for trying to take it from me," Usui said with a pout.

"NO this can't be happening," My face filled with terror.

"Want me to go get it?"

"Even if you go now, the guys will get it first!"

Suddenly he got onto the edge of the roof.

"AH?! What are you doing?"

"Shortest route," he said with a calm face

"It is, but you'll die!"

"Why are you doing this for me?!"

"Why?...because…"

He cupped my face with his hands and out of nowhere kissed me. not on my cheek but on my lips. Too shocked to move, time slowed down drastically as he finally pulled away from my face. The heat from his hands and lips linger, leaving a soothing feeling.

"Because I love you, Ayuzawa," And then he jumped off the roof.

"USUI!" I yell at the top of my lungs as I tremble with the sheer force of the shock. I raced down the stairs and to the pool where Usui should have landed. That idiot, what is he thinking? Why? Why is he doing this?

There he sat by the side of the pool. His hair was all messed up, his shirt was torn to bits, he was covered in cuts and bruises and in his hands was the photo. He smirked at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Usui, you big Baka…"

Usui was taken to the hospital and I went to visit him. I bought him a bouquet of flowers but the words that came from his mouth pissed me off,

"I don't want to see more fans swarming you, So could you nurse me in your maid outfit?" he asked with a sly grin while covered in bandages.

I went dark red and the heat began to make me sweat.

"I'm leaving you fool!" I ran out of the hospital room.

That night Shion was almost 100%, she still had a slight cough but her fever was completely gone.

"So how is Usui?" She asked as I walked into the door.

I turned bright red,

"Huh? How'd you know?"

"Usui, messaged me just now that you went to visit him,"

"What?! Why do you have his number?"

"I don't know~"

"He was fine, it's Usui remember? The perverted alien from the planet Pheromones."

"Yeah, yeah I got it. Hey Misaki!"

"Yeah?"

"You're bright red~"

"SHUT UP!" 

**End of chapter 5**

**Sorry for the short chapter but this was a MisakiXUsui chapter and I have taken Shion out of the main parts. So I hope you guys enjoyed it and please review! THANK YOU AND STAY TUNED FOR NEXT CHAPTER!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – The maid and Miyabigaoka**

**OMG! THIS AFTERNOON, I CAME HOME FROM SCHOOL TO FIND NOTIFICATIONS ON MY MAIL AND I WAS LIKE, I WONDER WHAT THIS IS FOR. SO I OPENED MY EMAIL AND FOUND SO MANY REVIEWS AND SOMEONE FOLLOWED MY STORY. I'M NOT SURE IF THE GUEST USERS ARE JUST ONE PERSON OR MULTIPLE PEOPLE BUT I THANK YOU ALL FOR REVIEWING AND I REALLY APPRECIATE IT THAT YOU'VE ENJOYED IT. ALSO THANKS TO SHANNON0502 FOR FOLLOWING AND FAVOURITING MY STORY. THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO ALL YOU WHO HAVE FOLLOWED AND REVIEWED!**

**I DO NOT OWN MAID SAMA!**

~Shion's P.O.V. ~

"Finally 100% better!" I stretch my arms in the air as the school bell rang for end of the school day.

"Come on, Chief just called and asked us to be early," Misaki sighed as we headed out the front gate.

Yesterday, I was absent from school and apparently Usui and Misaki got a bit closer to their relationship and I missed out on seeing a wonderful development, so I've decided even if I'm on the verge of death, I will not be away from Misaki because I know I will miss out on so many opportunities to see Usui and Misaki interact.

Today at Maid Latte was glasses day. I wore those rectangle glasses which covered only the bottom half of my eyes, giving me a sensible yet mature look. Misaki the same style but round, making her look even more mature and sophisticated.

All the 'Masters' seemed to enjoy today a lot but something was bugging Misaki. She seemed to ponder for a bit and then gaze off somewhere, and not know what she is doing. One time, she stared at the door for a while until she suddenly turned while holding a tray with empty glasses. Not noticing Subaru there, she bumped into Subaru and the glasses fell and shattered.

"Sorry Masters,"

"Please just continue and leave this to us,"

Subaru whispered something to Misaki and left. After cleaning it up, Misaki grumbled about not concentrating.

"Misa-Chan~ If something's bothering you, let me know OK?"

"I'm very sorry,"

"Don't worry. I always trust you." Chief smiled as Honoka appeared from the foyer and entered the staff room.

"How about me?"

"Of course, I trust you! I trust you, Subaru-Chan, Erika-Chan, Gon-Chan and Sayu-Chan too!"

Suddenly Honoka turned into her dark form, while chuckling in the corner, a black aura spreads across the room from where Honoka stood.

"HEHEHE, that's why Chief is so vulnerable…"

"But I do yell at slacking people!"

"Oh no, Back to working then!" and Honoka raced out the room.

Chief turned back to Misaki and I and dismissed us,

"You two are done for the day, aren't you? Good work today!"

"Excuse us then!"

Misaki and I sighed as once again, the day ended and it was time to go home.

"You look like you're having fun~"

Shocked, Misaki and I turned around to see Usui still covered in bandages smiling at Misaki. Misaki was obviously the first one to say something,

"Usui?! You're out of the hospital already?"

"Pretty much, what you'd expect?"

I sense another Usui Misaki moment, so I pretended to leave to get changed but stood at the lockers, listening in on their conversation.

"What are you talking about? You're still wrapped in bandages!" Misaki was full on lecturing him now.

"So you're worried about me?" Usui's expression did not change or falter as he continued smirking and smiling at Misaki.

"Don't come in here without permission!" she said as she started to push him towards the back door.

I faintly heard him reply,

"Well, I couldn't wait to see Misa-Chan at Maid Latte~"

I gasped and put my hand over my mouth to stop me from squealing, as I stood there, feeling like Chief when she sees a Moe moment.

"QUIT IT!" Misaki yells as I heard some shuffling, as if someone was pushed away. I peeked through the curtain but Usui was standing in the way so I couldn't see anything.

Suddenly Misaki ran towards me and I hid behind a locker door as she ran to her locker and stood there, looking quite flustered.

I heard footsteps and the click of a door closing and Usui must have left. The atmosphere wasn't very merry and cute like it was before but a tense and almost sad or dreary.

"So? How is Usui?" I tried to break up the tension in the air as Misaki just sighed,

"That Baka shouldn't be out the hospital so soon," suddenly her phone rang as she picked it up.

"Huh? Sakura? Hmm…Yeah….What?! ok, Shion and I will be out there as quick as we can," then she hung up.

"Misaki, what's wrong?"

"you changed yet?"

I nodded as I locked my locker. I was wearing my school uniform and so was Misaki.

"Apparently some of our guys got into a fight with Miyabigaoka,"

"Well I think those rich kids deserve to get at least a punch or two," I shrugged as we began to run to where the fight was happening.

"Yeah but we could get into a lot of trouble,"

We met up with Sakura and Shizuko who were standing near a large group of people; probably in the middle were all the action was.

So we began to push our way through to find two of our guys and three Miyabigaoka guys.

"Oi, you guys! What kind of ruckus are you making in the middle of the street?!" Misaki yelled while pointing at them, typical Misaki. The two turned and their faces paled as they began whispering to each other.

"Shit, why is Prez and Vice prez here?" the blue haired guy said.

"I don't know?" the brown hair guy went even whiter.

"Hey guys, which side is winning?" I asked but they just stared at me, faces half between blue and ghost white.

"You are?" the guy in the middle of the Miyabigaoka trio asked, face smug and red on one side.

"I'm the Student Council President of Seika High School, Ayuzawa Misaki…"

"And I am the vice president of Seika, Ayuzawa Shion,"

"What seems to be the problem?" Misaki asked, puffed out from all the running.

"One of your students punched me," the guy said as he turned his face to where it was glowing red and beginning to purple.

"It this true?" Misaki turned and yelled at the guys who remained silent, determining their guilt.

"I heard that Seika is a savage place, and it would seem that rumour is true," the guy smirked and my smile immediately fell.

"Hm, like you'd know…" I mumbled as he ignored me and continued speaking in his annoying posh voice.

"I need to think about what sort of apology this will require," he said, still in his superior tone.

"Shut yer Trap!" Blue Hair said as Brown Hair commented,

"Yeah why should we apologise to you?"

"Yeah, you asked for it you Mummy's boy!" I retorted only to anger Misaki who punched us on the head.

"you guys… APOLOGISE! and Shion don't encourage them!"

"What was that for?" Blue Hair cried out as we all held our heads.

"I'm telling you to apologise for hitting him!"

Those guys must have had a death wish because they stuck their tongue out and Misaki went full rage.

They had their little argument as I stood up and faced the trio of rich yet unattractive men.

They middle guy mumbled something as he turned to me and ordered me around like a peasant.

"We'll be waiting for you at Miyabigaoka, if you do not have any intention fo apologising, then I will bring this issue to the administration,"

And with that they left, leaving a mood in which I would totally pull them into a dark alleyway, kill them and then burn them so even their ashes are gone.

~3~3~3~3 ~3~3 ~3~3 ~3~3 ~3~3 ~3~3 ~3~3 ~3~3 ~3~3 ~3~3 ~3~3 ~3~3 ~3~3 ~3~3 ~3~3 ~3~3 ~3~3 ~3~3

The day after incident, Misaki and I have been thinking of why our guys would punch that dweeb. I mean I know those two and they aren't usually violent, they would only hit someone if that someone had done something first. Misaki must have thought the same because we exchanged looks and nodded, like we read each other's mind.

Yukimura, the previous vice who stepped down from his position after a family matter, came into the room with a tower of papers which was taller than he was.

"Um…could someone help me please?" Yukimura reminded me of a girl, because of his aura, personality and looks.

Usui for some reason helped him out.

"Thanks Usui-San!"

"No problem, your gratitude will be-"

I stood in shock as every stared at the shocking move Usui went on Yukimura.

Misaki finally noticed as her face as everyone else went grey with absolute shock.

Usui had kissed Yukimura on the lips and no one made a sound. It seemed to go on forever as Usui finally pulled away, leaving while finishing his sentence from before,

"-repaid with this."

Yukimura stood in shock as he turned grey and began to dissolve away.

"YUKIMURA! Come back to us!"

Misaki began to chuckle like a maniac on drugs or a witch who had just completed her life's goal,

"HA…HA…HA HE GOT ME ALL CONFUSED, BUT HE'S LIKE THAT TO EVERYONE! HE'S JUST A SEXUAL HARRASSMENT JERK! HAHA…HAHA!"

Misaki continued to laugh to herself as the rest of the council member, including me began to question her sanity.

~3~3~3~3 ~3~3 ~3~3 ~3~3 ~3~3 ~3~3 ~3~3 ~3~3 ~3~3 ~3~3 ~3~3 ~3~3 ~3~3 ~3~3 ~3~3 ~3~3 ~3~3 ~3~3

So after school, Misaki took Blue Hair, Brown Hair and I to Miyabigaoka. Usui tagged along.

"Seriously, what's wrong with you?" Misaki face palmed as Usui remained expressionless and answered,

"I'm coming because it sounds like fun,"

Blue Hair and Brown Hair wondered the same thing,

"Why is Usui-San here?"

"More like why'd we have to apologise?"

"Like I said, if you're so against apologising then tell me why you punched him,"

"Fine!"

~Flash Back~

"Wow, a chess board~" Blue Hair said as he pressed his face against the glass of a shop.

"You don't even know how to play," Brown Hair replied.

"Yeah but wouldn't it be cool, if I knew how to play and had one of these?"

"Yeah…"

"Wow, look at the price," Blue Hair cried out as he saw how expensive it was.

"Wow, isn't this rare? Students from Seika," Glasses Rich Kid said as he smirked at Blue and Brown Hair.

"This shop is owned by my family, it's no place for filth like you, Buzz off, flies~"

Blue Hair and Brown Hair lost it and that's how the fight started…

~Back to the present~

Even after telling their story, Misaki dragged them to Miyabigaoka anyways. Usui and I tagged along.

"No matter how many times I see this place, it's so stuck up, like the people…" I muttered as we entered the school and all the students stared or glared at us.

When we arrived in the Chess club room, those guys were there waiting or more like expecting us.

"I see we have a new face, is he another president or something?"

"No, I'm here to study sociology…"

We all sweat dropped as we couldn't believe how much of an idiot Usui was.

Glasses Rich Kid chuckled but then asked for the apology.

"Your apology please."

Blue Hair and Brown Hair just snorted and huffed as he asked for it.

"What's the matter? Did you not come to apologise? This is why I hate brainless poor people."

I glared at him, this guy is asking to be killed.

"very well. we'll continue this in the Student Council room."

"Brainless poor people, you said?" I said, glaring at them. The room began to chill and the air grew thick as I felt my inner self emerge from its shell.

"I see. So you can call our students 'flies' just like that. Sure, we can continue this in the student council room but first I would like you to apologise to us first!" I continued, my tone holding strong, getting fiercer and more powerful every breath.

"Why should I?" Glasses Rich and Stupid Kid rasped as he began to lose his superior tone.

"Because you called our students 'flies' which caused them to punch you," Misaki said, finishing what I started.

"Honestly we all want to beat the Crap out of you right now, nothing lets you call us flies, I demand a apology!"

"What's wrong with calling a fly a fly?"

He bumped into the table, knocking over some chess pieces.

"Fine, let's settle this with a game of chess," his confidence gaining.

"I've never played chess before!" Blue Hair exclaimed.

"I hate how he says that so arrogantly," Brown Hair said, taking the words out of my mouth.

"What about you Prez?" Usui asked Misaki

"I've only played Shougi," she blushed

"Vice?"

"Yeah I've played a bit but I'm not very good,"

"Fine, I'll play,"

"What Usui?"

He walked up to the table and sat down.

"Want me to explain the rules?" Glasses Rich Stupid Kid smirked arrogantly.

"No, I've played before, ah… you move first," Usui said keeping his cool but it was funny because when he said that he moved first.

Not even two minutes in, Usui was beating this guy,

"When I win, I want you to call the Prez a butterfly rather than a fly,"

We all sweat dropped and Misaki blushed red.

"Hah! Like I'd lose to someone like you!"

Glasses Kid knocked out his Queen.

"What are you going to do now?!"

Usui paused but he smirked and elegantly called out,

"Checkmate…"

Hahaha, it wasn't even 10 minutes and the game was decided already.

"Care for another game?"

~3~3~3~3 ~3~3 ~3~3 ~3~3 ~3~3 ~3~3 ~3~3 ~3~3 ~3~3 ~3~3 ~3~3 ~3~3 ~3~3 ~3~3 ~3~3 ~3~3 ~3~3 ~3~3

We left Miyabigaoka laughing like hell.

"Did you see the look on his face when you beat him Usui? Priceless!" I laughed as Blue Hair and Brown Hair laughed with me.

"you heard that last part?"

"So lame!"

Blue Hair, Brown Hair and I continued laughing loudly as we ignored Misaki telling us off.

"That made us feel so much better, Thanks Usui-San, Prez, Vice!"

"you're at fault too, so if this happens again-" Misaki was cut off as we reached the guys' stop.

"you'll save us again!"

We left and I sat next to Usui.

"jeez, they're such a hassle,"

"I think you're much more of a hassle than they are,"

Finally we got off our stop, leaving Usui alone.

"Wow, what a day!"

"Jeez, you're such a problem child,"

"SO are you Mi-Sa-KI!"

~3~3~3~3 ~3~3 ~3~3 ~3~3 ~3~3 ~3~3 ~3~3 ~3~3 ~3~3 ~3~3 ~3~3 ~3~3 ~3~3 ~3~3 ~3~3 ~3~3 ~3~3 ~3~3

The next day two guys ran into the Student Council room.

"What's wrong?" I asked, the guys looked terrified.

"It's Miyabigaoka, they're here!" he puffed.

Five guys marched through the school, elegance and charisma exploded from them. They must have been the Council of Miyabigaoka.

"I'm the Student Council President of Miyabigaoka, Igarashi Tora."

"What brings the President of Miyabigaoka here?"

"I would like to apologise on behalf of our student's insolent behaviour."

We all stared at each other in shock and Misaki and I exchanged looks like, What The Hell?

"I have suggested to the principal that he should be expelled,"

"Wait, that's too harsh! It was also our fault for punching him," Misaki protested at that comment.

"So should I decline that suggestion?"

"Yes please,"

Jeez these guys are crazy!

"I'm glad to hear that, you're are exactly as the rumours said,"

"HUH?"

"Yes, you're fair, thoughtful and always think foremost of the students,"

I got this feeling he was laying the compliments a bit thick and something told me this was all just an act to get on Misaki's good side, after all my poor hopeless cousin was weak against compliments, unless they were from Usui.

"What did you do that for?!"

We heard thundering feet behind us and Misaki and I knew that two troublemakers were about to feel Misaki's wrath.

"Oi! Stop you guys!" Misaki called out as she clotheslined the poor guy in the neck and everyone went speechless.

"DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO USE THAT EXTRA ENERGY FOR STUDYING?"

She must have realised that everyone was watching her.

"Wow, that was brilliant! Someone so strong and beautiful is truly a dependable person. You see I came here with a request along with that apology."

"Ayuzawa Misaki, would you have the pleasure of joining us at the Miyabigaoka Council?"

Misaki went silent as her face displayed the look of a confused child who had just eaten something they thought was food but was something else.

Every else was the same but I was not fooled. This guy was just a rich bitch who wanted to take advantage of my cousin.

"What are you implying President Igarashi?" I called out, looking a bit annoyed and suspicious.

Misaki hissed at me, and I looked away.

"I've never heard of a student working for two different councils from two different schools,"

"Then you should transfer, of course uniform and everything else will be provided,"

"Well, you see, my family is rather poor so we don't have enough money to attend Miyabigaoka,"

This Tora guy kept trying to persuade Misaki into transferring but I knew that Misaki would never transfer, our pride would never allow it.

After giving all this info about why she should transfer and that I would also transfer and Suzana would as well. He said that he would give us a special loan where by the end of our schooling, we would gather up all the money we earned and pay them back then.

He said some farewells and kissed Misaki's hand who blushed and then he kissed mine but I remained with a blank expression. There were only three words to describe this feeling that I had throughout his visit which were: I HATE HIM.

He left and I turned to Misaki and whispered in her ear,

"Don't trust that guy, I've got a bad feeling about him and I walked off, gathered my stuff and left first.

As I walked past the front gate. I saw President Igarashi go into his car. The Chauffeur must have been somewhere because they weren't moving but the windows were down so I heard everything they said.

"Man, it's hot in there. What a crap school if they didn't even have air conditioning. But that was hilarious. She Clotheslined that guy. Nailed him straight in the neck. I didn't expect a woman to be that interesting. And the Vice President was her cousin right? What a beauty, her coldness towards me was beautiful. She must have noticed our plans and true identity. Brains and Beauty."

And with that they were gone. Bloody hell, what a perv. I better keep a close eye on him and a closer eye on Misaki.

**End of Chapter 6**

**So how was the chapter? Finally the confrontation and introduction of Miyabigaoka. Shion has already caught on but will Misaki believe her or will Misaki be tricked and end up transferring to that damn rich school? That's for next time. **

**Anyway please review and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Stay tuned for the next one!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 – The maid is a victim**

**Hi everyone! I'm very happy that there are so many people reviewing and giving me great reviews, I really appreciate it! Anyway here is another chapter which continues from chapter 6. ENJOY!  
>I DO NOT OWN MAID SAMA!<strong>

~Shion's P.O.V. ~

After work, I sensed a lot of negative energy and tension coming from Misaki, something must have happened between her and Usui, again. Anyway so when we arrived home after a long walk from Maid Latte, we noticed we were being followed.

A black Rolls Royce, I think, or some expensive rich person car showed up at our house and some Miyabigaoka guys came out and I think it had something to do with our possible transfer to their rich kid school.

"I'm the Vice President of the Student Council, Maki." He smiled and the world shone around us. It was hell creepy because since when did he follow us and for how long.

So as common courtesy, we invited them into our humble abode which was not much of sight to behold. Anyway Misaki and I sat at one end of the table in our lounge room and the Miyabigaoka guys sat at the other.

"You guys…" Maki said towards the 3 others who were with him and one by one they pulled out what seemed to be gifts from our 'dear' President Igarashi, what a desperate guy…

One had a bouquet of red roses and some other orange flowers, another was a box of cakes or something and another had a bag of something which I couldn't make out.

"Please accept them; they're gifts from President Igarashi,"

Thought so, that desperate yet cunning guy was pulling on Misaki's inexperienced heartstrings.

"No, I can't accept these gifts," Misaki shook her head. I whispered in her ear,

"Accept them and then give it to me to burn,"

She looked at me strangely and Maki began talking.

"President Igarashi strongly desires for you to transfer, as well as your cousin,"

"Sorry, but we have no intentions of going to Miyabigaoka even if you spend your money on us," I said crossing my arms and looking away. These guys are bribing us but Misaki doesn't think so.

"Sorry but I still can't accept these gifts, please take them back…" Misaki said, sounding quite desperate.

"It's a special cake I had my shop make for this day, it would be a waste to throw it away," Maki said, sighing and looking a bit sad trying to convince Misaki, _seriously I don't care if you made it for today, go give it to you maids or something, they'd be plenty happy to have it. Don't go throwing your trash on us._ These guys were getting on my nerves.

Misaki looked a bit guilty as she finally gave in,

"Please don't worry, President Igarashi wouldn't intend for this gesture to leave you in his debt," Maki still smiling and trying to persuade Misaki and I. I could feel myself getting hot with anger. _It better not leave us in his debt, we didn't ask for this shit!_

"President Igarashi simply wants you to help make Miyabigaoka a better school," there he goes again, pulling at Misaki's heartstrings.

Suddenly the door opened and Suzana walks in, unaware of the situation,

"I'm home~"

"Ah, welcome back Suzana," I smiled as she glanced at the guys,

"Unfamiliar men... Are they new students of the Ayuzawa School?"

I love Suzana, for a girl her age, she was really intelligent and well unique, more so than others.

"No they're not. Leave us alone." Misaki said, desperate to get her to leave because she might weird them out.

"I'm sorry. She's a little bit unique…" Misaki blushed, sort of embarrassed.

"If you would come to Miyabigaoka, the president says he would offer your sister a generous deal as well," Maki kept going, ok now he is seriously desperate.

"We'll wait another three days, we await you replies." And then they left. Suzana came into the room with multiple cups of tea only to find Misaki and I sitting there alone.

"Oh, they left. More for me…" and she left taking the tea with her.

~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3

~Misaki's P.O.V. ~

"Misaki~ you seem to being spaced out," Sakura caught up to me, holding onto my shoulder, looking quite worried.

I didn't reply.

"Is it about Tora?"

"Tora?"

"Yeah, Igarashi Tora, the son of the Igarashi Foundation, Miyabigaoka's President,"

"Oh that Tora…"

"Are you thinking about transferring?"

"Of course not,"

"Don't ever forsake us! You're the only one we can count on!" She hugged me tightly, my lungs craving for air.

"SAKURA! WATCH WHAT YOU SAY! If we consider Misaki-san's future, we mustn't let our emotions guide us," Shizuko interrupted.

~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3

While walking around the school after lessons ended, I stumbled across 3 guys talking about me and my possible transfer.

"It would be better for Prez and Vice to transfer,

"Yeah, it's better if they graduate from a prestigious school,"

"And we can go back to what we used to do before Prez and Vice were here,"

I felt upset that they said that so I left.

~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3

~Usui's P.O.V. ~

I walked into the Council room.

"Ah! Usui-San!" Yukimura yelped as he moved a couple of meters further away, holding his hands over his lips and glowing pink.

Then Prez walked in and instantly told me off,

"How many times do I have to tell you? Don't hang around the Student Council room unless you have business. Look, you've frightened Yukimura."

He stood in the back of the room, shivering and grey with fear.

"I do have business, What are you going to do about Miyabigaoka?" My face serious and sort of frightening.

She remains calm and reply without hesitation,

"I'm the Student Council President of Seika High School, If I leave, Seika will…" she paused and smiled, "it'd be nice to be freed from a stalker like you," and left the room.

I stood there, my heart hurt a bit at that last part. Did she really hate me that much?

~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3

~Shion's P.O.V. ~

"So Misaki why'd I have to come along?" I pout as we got off the bus at our stop near Miyabigaoka.

"Because this concerns you and our answers are the same, besides both of us can handle Tora," she replied, fist in the air. She usually does this when she is trying to sound confident, but I know she is nervous, very nervous.

We wondered around the school for a while, lost for most the time.

"Damn, this school is huge even though we've been here before; it seems like a totally different place,"

"Yeah, the atmosphere is completely different from Seika,"

"You must be President Ayuzawa and this is?" some guy from the council asked, clearly not giving us eye contact. Rich people are disgusting.

"I am the Vice President, and you are?" I asked, emphasising on the last part, smirking but Misaki nudged me and I dropped the smile.

"Please follow me," he said, the tone is his voice suggested I did some damage. Yes! Me:1 Rich Kids: 0

We followed him to a grand room where he told us to wait as Igarashi will be here soon. He's probably sitting in his mighty throne somewhere and smirking like he'd won.

After about 5 minutes, he arrived.

"I had faith that you would come, President Ayuzawa, Vice President…"

Misaki opened her mouth to say something when he interrupted, a guy behind him walked in with a tray with cups of orange juice or something.

"I assume you're here to accept our offer?"

"Um, about that-" Misaki was cut off when suddenly the guy holding the tray tripped and the cups spilt all over Misaki and I.

We were rushed off into the student council room which had showers. Damn these rich people, they even have decent showers in their rooms.

"Misaki, I'm done, I'm heading out first," I went to the locker were I left my clothes to find, a maid uniform.

"Are you serious?!" I yelled as Misaki rushed out,

"What's wrong?"

"Look what they left us to change into," I held up the heap of cloth and Misaki went pale.

"Shit! What do we do? There has to be something else here!"

We franticly searched through each locker but there was only the maid uniform.

"Ladies, are you alright?" Tora's voice appeared suddenly, sort of sweet sounding but it hid a sinister intention underneath.

"Um…W-we c-c-can't…" Misaki was getting paler as she continued to hold the uniform.

"We can't find our uniform!" I replied already changed into the maid uniform. It wasn't as nice as the one at Maid Latte but strangely it suited me just fine.

"Ah, I asked a girl to take it to the dry cleaners so it doesn't stain."

"Misaki, it's alright I'll go get it, or something else,"

"But you're in-"

"It's alright, I'm not the one embarrassed remember? Be right back! Oh and whatever you do, don't trust that guy, and don't leave this room," I opened the door to find him right outside.

"President Igarashi, where are the dry cleaners you sent that girl to?"

"You look good in that," he changed the subject, "Wouldn't you think so? I mean you're into that stuff aren't you?" he held up a picture of Misaki and I glared at him.

"Ha, I knew you were up to something, sorry but your sweet 'charms' don't affect me,, you may have got Misaki but I won't be taken by someone like you, I'm going to get our uniforms back and if you do something to Misaki, I'll personally hang you."

I left the room after he gave me a map, but I knew it would be a dud so I tossed it away. When I exited the room, at every door was at least two guys guarding it, that Tora Bastard is up to something and I better get out uniforms back in time before he does something to Misaki.

I raced around the place looking for someone until I ran into a teacher. She stared at me but was really nice unlike the god forsaken students of this school.

"Can I ask where the dry cleaning room is? My uniform got a stain on it and President Tora sent it there and I had to wear this in the meantime, so can you please tell me where it it?" she nodded, gave me some directions and I raced off again.

I ran and ran until I bumped into someone, someone very familiar.

"Ah, Vice you would happen to know where Prez is, would you?."

~Misaki's P.O.V. ~

Moments after Shion left, President Tora began questioning me.

"Did you perhaps burn yourself and is trying to cover it up? Or maybe you slipped and fell and bruised yourself and don't want to show it?"

"I'm coming in ok?" he began to open the door, I raced to the door, avoiding the wet patched on the floor, and shut it.

"I'm alright, I'm not hurt at all," I said, agitated.

"You sound very agitated,"

"It's the clothes, they're embarrassing!"

"Are you sure you're not lying,"

"I wouldn't lie about that!"

"Then let me confirm that you're fine,"

The door opened slightly, he was strong. Without thinking I shouted,

"I'll get changed give me ten seconds!"

"Ten is all you need...Ten…Nine….Eight…."

He began counting and I slammed the door shut and got changing. Slowly I heard him count down to 6 then 5 then 4. Damn he's series with his countdown.

"2…1…0~"

I slammed open the door, perfectly wearing the uniform. Puffing like a wild animal after it was chased by hunters.

"Give me back my uniform," I demanded as President Igarashi kept staring at me, finally he looked away and laughed.

"See I told you, it's weird!"

"pfft… despite what you said, you're wearing it perfectly,"

"Force of habit,"

"I don't mind if it's dirty, please I would like my uniform back!"

"What a waste that would be, you look pretty good in that, don't you think so too?" his tone of voice changed from nice and innocent to dark and seductive.

He held up a picture of me and I instantly froze in fear.

"Tha-That's…"

"A girl like you and your cousin, choose a job like this but acts totally different at school. You two are way too interesting," his tone aggressive and his facial expression fierce.

The door wouldn't open; damn I should have listened to Shion. I made a run for it towards the only possible exit but he smugly smiled,

"You're not going anywhere. I've got a bunch of people outside. Anyway come over here," he took his blazer off and in a posh way crossed over his legs and smirked at me.

"So that's your true face, I didn't suspect a thing…"

"I knew you were thickheaded the first time I met you, but honestly, you disappoint me. I didn't think you'd fall for it this easily. On the other hand your cousin, Shion was it? Saw through it from the beginning. She warned me before she left and that spark of fight really got to me. although I thought you'd put up a better fight.

You work as a maid and the student council president. I look forward to seeing what you'll accomplish at Miyabigaoka."

"Wait you're misunderstanding something!"

He reached down and picked up something. Then he pulled up a brief case and opened it, tossing money at me. There were at least a good couple of thousand in there.

"Fine, isn't this enough? If this isn't enough, then entertain me some more."

"entertain?" I asked puzzled.

"Since I'm the next heir to the Igarashi Foundation, women flock to me. I'm bored with obedient women."

He grabbed me wrist and threw me onto the table, laying on top of me.

"I had some hope in you; you came here lured by money. In the end, you're no different from the others. Just another worthless woman. Maybe after I've had some fun with you, I'll move onto your cousin. She would provide much more entertainment."

"I pity you," I smirked, making Tora puzzled at what I just said.

"Have you been looking down people like that all your life? If you say that people are worthless than that's your own damn fault. There is not a single person who is worthless in this world."

I tried to flip him but he managed to pin me down and I couldn't move my legs now.

"The reason why Shion and I came today was to decline you offer. We have no interest in leaving Seika and leaving its students!"

He paused, and then burst out laughing but an evil sort of laugh, you'd expect from a villain after they were told by the good guy something that they thought would affect them but only made them laugh.

"Man, you are….so damn interesting."

I struggled again, trying to knock him over or at least stun him but he pinned me down, this time rendering my arms useless.

He smirked. This guy was much stronger than I was.

"Forget it. You've got aikido but I've got Judo. I'm best on the mat."

He moved closer, leaning in. his face got closer and closer, his breathe on my face as I struggled to push him off. He was now face to face with me, literally and I felt myself give up. His lips centimetres away from mine, one last final attempt, I whispered a single name, someone who would help me whenever I was in trouble,

"Usui…"

The door sprang open as Usui and Shion, who was in the Seika uniform, stood in the doorway. Usui had kicked open the door, causing them to almost fall off their hinges.

"Stop right there~"

Tora's smile wiped off his face,

"What happened to the guys outside?"

"They wouldn't let us in, so we misbehaved a bit~" Shion smirked, "Sorry~"

"But, you're misbehaving more than I am, aren't you, perverted brother?" Usui said as they walked towards the table.

"You two have got guts," Tora smiled as Usui walked forward. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me away,

"In any case, could you find some else to do this to? She's not someone people can touch so casually," Usui tone got fierce and protective. I silently shouted, "like you're one to talk!"

"Come on Prez, we're leaving."

"Wait…President Igarashi; if you want to speak to me in my role as President of Seika High, you're welcome anytime. Excuse us."

"Misaki, you go ahead, I've got something to say to this guy,"

I hesitantly left Shion with the perv but somehow I felt like she would be fine.

"Usui, why are you here?"

"I can't believe you were fooled by him… Shion told me about what happened before she left and how she knew he was no good. You're so airheaded. Besides…you called out to me right?"

Usui blushed and I sweat dropped.

"W-What are you saying? Don't be ridiculous, I'd never call you to you…" I blushed, red and hot I knew Usui had noticed and pretend that he couldn't see me.

"Anyway, good job Prez…" he pet my head and I paused but regained my annoyance and shoved him.

"Usui…Thanks…"

There was an awkward silence then Usui broke it,

"Oh, Shion gave me your clothes but I got you the Miyabigaoka uniform as well. Which one would you like?"

In one hand was my uniform and in the other was the Miyabigaoka uniform.

"Give me that!" I snatched my uniform and went to get changed.

~Shion's P.O.V.~

"I thought, I said that if you did anything to Misaki, I'd kill you… you didn't forget did you?" I asked glaring at him as I stood at the doorway.

"No I didn't. although it wasn't as fun as I thought it would be. She disappointed me." he shrugged as he turned his back on me.

I dashed up, grabbing the front of his shirt and glaring him right in the eyes. My anger and annoyance radiating from my very soul.

"Shut up you rich bastard, you touch Misaki or anyone I love again and I will seriously kill you. I will protect my at all costs, even if I had to sell my soul to the devil, so you better watch yourself."

I turned to leave the room when he wrapped one arm around my chest and one arm around my waist,

"You're much more interesting, come on, let's have some fun~" he whispered into my ear. I elbowed him in the stomach and flipped him over my shoulder, throwing him to the ground.

"Don't touch me with those filthy hands, you're nothing but a rich kid who uses money like it grows on trees and uses people like they're your toys. I hate to break it to you but someday, those toys are going to fight back and you're the one who will be the toy. I'm leaving and I hope I never have to come back here again."

I left the building to find everyone surrounding Misaki, all happy and glad that she didn't agree to transfer. When they saw me too, they ran up to me and Sakura bear hugged me. It felt nice to be surrounded by the people I love and admire. Today I learnt to keep my friends and family close and to never let them go.

When I returned home, Misaki asked me what I said to Tora. I told her that if he did anything to anyone I loved again, I will personally kill him. Misaki laughed and after dinner before we both went to sleep she turned into the sweet Misaki from many years ago,

"Thank you Shion, I couldn't be any happier with someone like you, Night."

"Hmm… Only for today, Night Misaki~"

**End of chapter 7**

**SO?! How was this chapter? I really enjoyed writing this chapter. The Moe UsuiXMisaki moment was just too precious. Anyway do you guys think that Shion should be paired up with Tora or maybe wait until more characters are introduced like UxMishi, Kanou Soutarou or Hinata Shintani? Anyway please review and I hope to read all of your lovely reviews! Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 – The maid is immune**

**Realised what the next part of the anime I wanted to write about and I jumped out of my seat squealing, OMG IT'S THIS ONE! I seriously enjoyed this episode in the anime and so I've written it for you guys! Please enjoy and I hope this chapter made you squeal like I did! Also I'm going to focus more on Shion but still have all the cheesy, cute UsuiXMisaki moments too. Enjoy!**

~Shion's P.O.V. ~

"Let's go to a party!" Sakura with her usual cheeriness seemed more happy than usual.

"A party?"

"Yeah, next Wednesday!" then she went fangirling and dancing around the room like an idiot.

"Apparently there will be a tea party with guys from a band…" Shizuko wasn't as happy about this though. "Yeah they're really just boys from Yumezaki High."

Sakura butt in and fangirled to us while Shizuko shut her up and explained to Misaki and I who were very confused.

"Sakura is in love with the group's vocalist-"

Then Sakura shoved Shizuko so hard that she was sent flying across the room while Sakura turned red, still squealing and flowers of love bloomed around her.

"Stop it Shizuko! You're embarrassing me!"

"Love?" Misaki looked pretty surprised.

"Yup. I love him~ I wanted to introduce him to you and Shion-San~"

"Sure, I'm free," I shrugged as Sakura turned to Misaki, pleading with puppy dog eyes.

"Is next week no good?

"Are you sure we can come?"

"OF COURSE~" Sakura pounced on Misaki, giving her a hug. She reminded me of a lost puppy being reunited with its owner.

~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3

"WOW, these guys are pretty good," I sat there listening to UxMishi, which was the name of the band Sakura likes.

"Hmm…" Misaki didn't say much but she nodded and stared at the CD cover.

"I've been hearing about them lately but I wasn't interested much but I guess these guys are ok for high schoolers,"

"Yeah, Happy and touching huh?"

"Did you say something?"

"No never mind…."

~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3

After work Misaki and I went to get changed, humming to one of UxMishi's songs.

"Is that UxMishi?"

Chief popped out of nowhere smiling like the Cheshire cat,

"You know them Chief?" Misaki asked half changed.

"Of course, they're really popular in the indie scene right now! I'm thinking of having a visual band day here…"

"A visual band…?"

In my mind, I imagined what Visual Band Day would be like and thought of everyone in gothic rock or some hard core style. It made me shudder.

~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3

Day after day after day, we experienced Sakura in love; drawing picture of him in her notebook, talking about him every second of the day, singing songs during clean up and even talking about him with her mouth full of food during lunch. There was no end to this but Sakura in love was really cute, I just hoped he would be nice and decent unlike some pop stars I know of.

"Sakura in love is pretty cute, right guys?"

Misaki and Shizuko nodded and we all smiled at each other as Sakura left to get some drinks.

"Have you met UxMishi? I mean you went with Sakura to some concerts right?" I asked, looking at Shizuko who nodded and replied,

"Yeah, to be honest I don't really like them but for Sakura's sake I went with her and I'm going to the tea party with her this today,"

A tear ran down my face,

"You're such a good friend Shizuko~"

"I'm back~" Sakura skipped towards us, smiling and giggling, "I'm so excited ~"

"Hm… where are we meeting?" Misaki asked as Sakura went into LALA land.

"At some place called the SunVaca Café… I think?"

"So we're all going together?"

"Yep~"

"What's this guy's name again?" I asked, forgetting all their names already

"It's Kuuga Sakurai~"

~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3

Finally the moment arrived as we approached the café where we would be meeting these guys.

When we got in, Sakura repeatedly asked us how her hair was and Shizuko got pissed.

"That's the 6th time you've asked that question today," she didn't even look up from the menu as she coldly replied to Sakura who pouted and complained to Misaki.

"Misaki~ Shizuko's giving me the cold shoulder,"

"It looks perfect, your hair is just fine," Misaki smiled as Sakura hugged her and snuggled with her.

Then after 5 minutes or so, UxMishi walked in, wearing the Yumezaki uniform. I could have sworn they were glowing or something and my eyes began to hurt. Sakura got up and waved to them as they sat down in front of us and began to introduce themselves.

"I'm Shou on the guitar," this guy had longish hair and looked kinda intimidating

"I'm Kou, playing the Bass," this guy reminded me of a certain blonde president but wearing glasses

"I'm Kuuga, the vocalist!" the guy Sakura likes was very friendly and very cheerful just like Sakura was

"I'm William Adam Yuji, Drums," he was, I got to admit, the weirdest one there

Misaki looked shocked as she asked the most stupidest question ever,

"Are you a foreigner?"

They laughed and then moved on to the next subject,

"Oh right, Sakura-Chan. Here's the poster you wanted," Kuuga handed her a rolled up piece of paper.

Sakura opened it and there was a picture of them surrounded by white roses and all had weird poses, they looked totally different in the poster than they did now.

Wow Sakura is pretty impressive, I doubt even Misaki could catch up to her now. I wonder what Shizuko's doing. I turned to find the poor girl watching people from inside the café and judging how they were walking.

"This really isn't a dream, right?" Sakura asked as she squirmed with nervousness and pure innocence,

"How so?" the William guy asked.

"How all of you are sitting in front of me! I still can't believe it~"

"Now, Now you're overreacting," the William guy blushed

"No, really! I love you all so much, when Kuuga-Kun called out to me, I was so happy, I thought my heart would stop beating."

Misaki and I glanced at each other and smiled, we both thought the same thing. Sakura in love was too cute to bear. It lifted the spirits of everyone and her smile was so contagious, in the end Misaki and I smiled too.

Hours seemed to go by as there was constant Sakura laughing and smiling. The day wasn't as bad as I thought.

Then he handed Misaki, Sakura and I tickets to go to their live contest.

"Yeah, what do you think, Misaki-Chan?"

"Um…sorry but I don't have a lot of free time…"

They turned to Shizuko, Kou asked her,

"What about you?"

She instantly replied with a No thank you.

"And you?" William asked,

"I guess so, depends on what I have on that day really."

"It's hard to get these tickets, right Kuuga-Kun?"

But the brat just ignored Sakura and bluntly started to talk to Misaki,

"You think you can make it, Misaki-Chan?"

"Um, well I don't have a lot of money-"

"Then keep that ticket," he interrupted her.

"Will you be coming then?" Kuuga asked Misaki again,

"Um... Sakura you will be going right?" Misaki quickly avoided the question and asked Sakura instead,

"Of course!"

"Yeah, I always see you at our concert," William pointed out. Kuuga kept staring at Misaki though and Shizuko continued to stare at people walking on the streets.

"I see, and then you're a perfect fan," Misaki complimented, "I always hear her talking about UxMishi, she really likes you all."

Again Kuuga jumped to another subject and asked Misaki again, "The concert, you won't make it?"

The colour on Sakura's face began to fade as Kuuga kept talking to Misaki and ignoring her, this bastard is going to get it from Misaki once she finds out the situation.

"Hey, I'm going to the bathroom for a sec, don't mind me," I said as I stood up and left.

"Sorry, I'm going too," Misaki came after me.

~In the Ladies' room~

"Misaki. Are you aware that Kuuga has been constantly talking to you and ignoring Sakura?"

She sighed and nodded, "He keeps talking to me. How can I get him to face Sakura?"

"Swaps seats with her so then he is facing her instead of you," I put it to her bluntly, "You must have noticed that due to the fact that you sit directly in front of him, and she sits diagonally from him."

"Hm… yeah, are you done?" she asked me as I dried my hands on the paper towels,

"Yeah, I was waiting for you,"

We walked out of the toilet and Kuuga and Kou were waiting outside for us,

"Hi there!"

"What are you doing?" Misaki asked flustered.

"Well, I wanted to chat with you a bit,"

"Then we can do that at the table,"

"No, since they are having their own fun." He interrupted eyes serious and smirking. He was hitting on Misaki.

"What are you talking about? Don't you understand Sakura's feelings?"

"Yeah, but I have no interest in her," he said bluntly, totally serious. Misaki was getting pissed. I like Kou, stayed out of this conversation and stood by just in case something happened.

"Then why the hell did you ask Sakura out?!"

"As fan service, obviously."

Then Kou finally said something trying to lighten up the mood, but he only made it worse,

"She seems pretty serious about him, so I'm sure she'll catch the hint with this."

"I can't deal with every girl, so I got to reject her sooner than later,"

"You can't be serious,"

"You think I'm joking?" he pushed Misaki against the wall, suddenly turning aggressive as I tightened my fist, ready to beat the shit out of this guy. The only person who I allow to do that is Usui and clearly he is not Usui.

"This is kindness; I'm being considerate to my fans, so if it's early it won't hurt much right?"

Misaki's eyes widened at the utter disbelief. I knew it. Pop stars are just jerks behind the scenes, all they do is take advantage of their innocent fans and then crush them, until there is nothing left. Sakura doesn't deserve a guy like this.

"But then, if you became out fan, I might change my mind," he said playing with a Misaki's hair

I lunged at him, just as a white blur flew past and cutting in between Misaki and Kuuga was a silver tray.

Usui smiled at Misaki as he asked with a cheeky grin,

"I'm sorry for the wait. May I take your order?"

Misaki gasped in disbelief as she was speechless, all that she could manage was,

"Usui! Why are you here?"

Usui was toying with Kuuga, covering Kuuga's sight with the tray

"What's with this waiter? Is he someone you know, Misaki-Chan?"

Kuuga was getting irritated, he kept glaring at Usui.

I held back my laughter and sighed, he always shows up at the right time. Seriously he is an alien or some kind of super human.

Kou spoke up,

"Her boyfriend, maybe? I mean think of the timing,"

"Close," I said chuckling as Kou looked at me confused.

"No, He's not!" Misaki furiously denied Kou didn't look convinced and neither did I.

"Misaki, it's not nice to tell lies," I smiled as she glared at me.

"Wait, then who the hell is he?!" Kuuga snapped as Usui turned and smiled, sparkling like a polished gem with a straight face,

"Just, her stalker…"

He was the only one smiling as Misaki, Kuuga, Kou and I sweat dropped and stared at him for a while, totally speechless.

"We need to call another waiter here," Kuuga looked away with an Are-You-Serious face

"Wait, he's a stalker but not really," Misaki grabbed onto his shoulder, trying to explain to him what Usui was to her.

Kuuga looked back to see Usui confidently smirking at him as Misaki continued to explain to him.

"Whatever, what a drag. Enjoy your time…" Kuuga said frustrated and walked back to the table. I saw a possible moment and left with them, winking at Usui before leaving.

~Misaki's P.O.V. ~

We continued to stare as Kuuga-Kun and Shion walked back to the table, Usui didn't move either. He broke the silence when he asked,

"I'm a stalker but no, so what am I?"

I blushed and pointed at him, bombarding him with questions,

"What are you doing here, anyways?! When did you start working here?"

"I'm not," Usui said bluntly as his smile faded and I stared at him, What?

"But the uniform…" I said pointing at the uniform as he recounted what happened.

"I happened to run across a person I know, and had the sudden urge to strip him, so I did."

I stared at him and directly replied,

"No, I think you're really messed up,"

"What can I do? There are times when I feel annoyed too." He went all serious and I backed up against the wall.

"But, just because you're annoyed-"

I was interrupted when I placed his hand beside my face and his face came towards mine, centimetres away.

"Besides, I'm really possessive." I looked down, my face heating up as I tried to avoid eye contact.

"I can't overlook things like that."

I pushed him away as I reached my peak,

"it's none of your business, and don't get me wrong, I'm here for Sakura…" I remembered her smiling, happy face when she asked me to come with her to meet UxMishi, "Sakura was really looking forward to today, yet this is just…" I couldn't find the right words to describe this situation

"Look at that face of yours, Ayuzawa." Usui smiled his voice gentle and teasing.

"I don't know how to handle this, I-I just can't find the best way…"

"I don't think anyone knows the 'best' way…" Usui put his hand on my head and gently pat it a couple of times, I looked up and stared at him, blushing like an idiot. It seemed to go one forever. His warm hand on my head, gently comforting me. His friendly smile. He chuckled then walked off, leaving me standing there frozen and blushing.

~Shion's P.O.V. ~

At the table, while Misaki is talking to Usui, it was really tense. Kuuga looked bored and no one said anything. Sakura must have sensed this as she tried to start a conversation.

"Um, Kuuga-Kun. You'll be singing a new song in the next live, right?"

He only replied with Hmm, Yeah.

"What kind of song is it?"

"I don't know." He didn't even give her eye contact.

He yawned openly, hurting Sakura.

"Oi, Jack ass! Be more considerate. Sakura came here to enjoy today with you, at least think the same way. You're despicable."

I snapped as he looked at me surprised, as did Sakura and the other members.

"My, my you've got a sharp tongue. What's your relationship with Misaki-Chan?" he smirked, suddenly interested and not so bored anymore.

"I've no reason to answer to you," I turned away as Sakura glanced at me and pleaded with her eyes to forgive him.

"Come on… Don't be so stingy~"

Sakura answered for me instead,

"Shion is Misaki's cousin and the Vice president,"

"Really? That's cool. No wonder you look almost identical to Misaki-Chan and you look just as pretty~"

I glared at him and he held his hands up, like he was backing off,

"Well even though you're very pretty, I'm more interested in Misaki-Chan, could you tell me more about her, as Misaki's cousin?" he pleaded me but I looked away and ignored him.

He sighed in defeat and asked Sakura instead,

"You think you can do something about this?"

Sakura made a noise of confusion but Kuuga continued,

"You're close friends with her right?"

"Yes, why?"

"Then find a way to bring her to our concert,"

Sakura looked sad again as she tried to move on form the subject,

"Misaki's busy with many things; She's the Student Council President too."

"Really? Misaki's the president?" Kuuga looked surprised and interested again, "That's so cool! She's cute, stylish and the Student Council President too, That's pretty awesome." He paused, and then he gave his puppy dog eyes and asked Sakura the most inconsiderate question I've heard,

"You think it'd help if her best friend Sakura-Chan begged her? Or perhaps not?"

Sakura looked away, almost hiding tears. Damn if only Sakura had left, I would beat him to a pulp regardless if his stupid fans attacked me, I would kill them all.

Misaki came back; her face showed that she was certainly not happy.

"Misaki…You think you can come to the concert with me? I'll help out you and Shion-San with your student council work, so… You see, Kuuga-Kun really wants you to come. While you were gone, we kept talking about you. Kuuga-Kun really does…" but she didn't finish off. Misaki was very pissed. The look on her face suggested that her family must have been killed in front of her eyes and she wanted revenge or something, either way it was not a pretty look.

Sakura went quiet as she started to tremble a bit; the poor girl was at her limit.

Misaki faced Kuuga, fierce and protective. Kuuga whistled and smiled at Misaki, trying to seduce her.

"I heard you're the Student Council President, Misaki-Chan. Someone who works so hard needs a break once in a while, if you can't come to the concert, how about we go to an amusement park? Of course Shion-Chan can go. The more the merrier~ you're the type that appears diligent but is actually a part animal right? I wonder if smart girls become good at taking care of guys too~"

Kou called out because it seemed Kuuga had gone too far but the idiot kept going, he was only building on Misaki's wrath. Anytime soon, she would choke him to death and hang him outside for the world to see.

"Hey Misaki! Was that guy before someone you liked to part with too? You tow really had put on a show there. Oh I don't hear an excuse, so did I hit the jackpot? Wow, I never knew that Seika's President was a party animal-"

Sakura got up and slammed against the table, shocking everyone. Strangely enough, the 4th member of UxMishi, Shou was it? Remained quiet and didn't even care about this situation just like Shizuko. Those two were like they weren't even there.

"Please…don't talk about Misaki like that!" tears welled up in her eyes as she shouted at Kuuga, about time. But that didn't seem to falter him at all. He smirked and with a sinister and venomous voice he asked her,

"Sakura-Chan~ Do you…hate me now?"

Kou lectured him again,

"I always tell you to take better care of your fans, you're such an idiot."

"Yeah, yeah sales activity…"

Misaki's patience level must have past the limit because she snapped at Kuuga,

"Things like that make me sick," she said under her breath, "This is your way of 'being considerate'? I've never seen such a horrible sense of consideration." She got up and you could tell, all hell was about to break loose.

"I can't even comprehend it, Sakura was looking forward to today so much, and to trample on her feelings like this…"

Kuuga smiled, trying to pull on her heartstrings but clearly made it a whole lot worse, this idiot doesn't get it, he signed his own death wish.

"What? Dou you dislike me now too, Misaki-Chan?"

"I hate you," she said very bluntly as she glared at him, eyes like daggers, " I absolutely despise you!" she grabbed him by his tie and pulled him up to her face, the douche wasn't smiling anymore.

"I'll never let you have Sakura!"

Everyone looked very shocked but I only smiled. Right after that UxMishi left, William and Kou apologised but Kuuga only glared at Misaki and Sakura but smirked at me. They all left and we apologised to the other customers who were in the café when Misaki went haywire.

It was dark when we left the café and Shizuko made sure we never forgot this day.

"I'm sorry," Misaki said, feeling guilty as Shizuko went spastic.

"No I will yell at you! What do you think you were doing, yelling so loudly in a café! Even if you're angry, think of the trouble you caused to the people around us! You need more patience Misaki-San!" she screamed pointing at Misaki.

"And you!" she pointed at Sakura, "Did you forget what I told you before? I told you, you're easily tricked so you should choose men more carefully! DEVELOP A BETTER EYE MORE MEN THEN!"

"I've never seen such a wild Shizuko before," Misaki sweat dropped as I answered, "well you did bring out her rage when you got pissed."

"I sat through such as stressful environment; I was at my limits, too. And don't think I forgot about you Shion-San,"

"Shit!" I called out as she grabbed my blouse and yelled at me, "A LADY SHOULD NOT SWEAR! DEVELOP A HABIT OF SLAPPING YOURSELF WHEN YOU DO!"

Sakura came running up to Misaki and hugged her tightly. During times like these, Misaki was a lost cause when it came to comforting others. But then she pat Sakura's head and she instantly stopped crying.

"Next time, I'll choose someone who will pat my head like this."

~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3

Misaki and I walked home, feeling quite satisfied. I laughed to myself remembering the ass whopping she gave Kuuga. I bet when he gets married, that's if he gets married, he will forever remember the day his charms didn't work and he got beat up by a girl.

Up ahead in the distance was Usui. His figure and blond hair was hard to miss.

"You're finally back, Misa-Chan~"

Misaki suddenly put her hand on her head while blushing,

"Something wrong with your head?" he smirked as she quickly pulled her hand down from her head.

"It's nothing! Why are you waiting?" she asked, still read like a tomato.

"Don't let it bother you. I'm just a stalker!"

I snorted as Misaki took a step back,

"Since I'm a stalker, maybe I'll follow you to your home."

"NO! Don't you dare!"

~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3

"Misaki~ what happened when I left?"

"N-Nothing!"

"Misaki…."

"U-u-umm…"

"Never mind, if don't want to tell me, that's fine."

Misaki sighed with relief but then I grinned and stuck out my tongue,

"I'll ask Usui instead~" I pulled out my phone and dialled his number.

"No! Wait!" Misaki came me, I ran, still dialling the number.

"No! I need to know! It's for your own good!" I ran upstairs and slammed the door closed and locked it.

"Moshi-Moshi…" Usui said on the other end of the line

"Usui! What happened when I left at the café?" I asked as Misaki began to ram at the door.

"Why?"

"Misaki won't tell me and now she won't let me ask you!"

"Usui! Don't answer!" Misaki called from the other side of the door.

"Ok, what happened was…" and he explained everything.

After he explained I hung up and opened the door and Misaki fell face first onto the floor.

"HEHE, Misaki~ you're so cute!"

"NO!" she sunk into despair but she was still blushing like a maniac.

"I see, that's why you were touching your head…and why you comforted Sakura."

"Please, forget about it…"

"Nope!"

**End of Chapter 8**

**Ok, I've confirmed something for you guys! Very soon I'll introduce another character and very soon Shion will have a love interest. Anyway how was that chapter? Did you like it? Please review and stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 – The maid and familiar faces**

**Okay since Yukimura is not a very important character, I've decided to skip the Kanou part but later on I might post it as an extra. Anyway I have skipped up to when Shintani transfers and as a bonus added another OC…**

**I DON'T OWN MAID SAMA**

"These two are the new students, Shintani Hinata and Kurosaki Hikaru…" Two guys stood there, one sort of cheerful and the other was sort of fierce but gentle. Both were good looking but the fierce one was much better looking. Shintani Hinata had short brown hair, sort of tall but his face reminded me of a puppy or a child. It was really cute but he had a hot look as well. While Kurosaki Hikaru has black medium long hair, long eyelashes and piercing scarlet eyes, so in all a very sexy face.

The girls kept whispering and giggling and blushing as he walked passed them. Shintani stood at the front still and sniffed the air.

"I smell lemon~" he yelled and pointed to one of the guys sitting at the front.

"You mean this?" he pulled out a lemon flavoured lolly and Shintani smiled with joy, "You can have it if you want."

Shintani lit up with pure happiness and took the lolly, "Shintani, no eating during class!" the teacher scolded him. Shintani looked back, tears in his eyes like a lost puppy. The teacher hesitated and gave in but Misaki had other things to say.

"NO absolutely no! You can't be too easy on new students!" she scolded the poor boy who burst into tears and the whole room stared at Misaki like she had taken candy from a baby which was partially true…

At lunch I went up to the pool to dip my feet in when I hear rustling of leaves above me. I look up to find a sleeping Kurosaki. His face was quite peaceful but his face was scrunched up a bit like he was troubled. Suddenly he fell out the tree and he fell on top of me.

"Oi, get off me!"

…

I struggled to get him off. I spent at least half an hour or so until I finally gave up and waited until he woke up or until someone walked passed and helped me.

"You gave up pretty fast…"

I looked up to see Kurosaki smirking at me as he wrapped his arm around my waist, squirmed as his face got closer to mine, "O-Oi Get off me!"

"Why? You don't like this? It doesn't make your heart beat?"

"No! Get off!" I elbowed him hard in the stomach and ran off.

Jeez what does that new kid think he's doing? Attacking people like that, seriously?

~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3

Today was animal day, so we all dressed up as animals. We simply wore animal ears and added a tail if needed and wore gloves in the shape of paws. Chief was a mouse, Honoka was a rabbit, Erika was a bear, Subaru was a dog, and Misaki was a tiger while I was a black cat. Chief chose animals that matched our personalities if you know what I mean.

Usui didn't show up but the Moron Trio were.

"Shio-Chan~ One Omurice please!"

I smiled and got them an Omurice, smiling I asked,

"What do you want written today?"

"What you want to do after work!"

I wrote in big bold letters 'KILL A CERTAIN SOMEONE' and left. They shivered and Ikkun opened his mouth to say something but closed it again, fearing that the person I wanted to kill was him. The door opened again to find Kurosaki walk in with a Shintani.

"Wow this place is awesome! Aren't you glad I found this place?" Shintani smiles as I run and hide in the safety of the staff room.

"Mi-Misaki! It's them! Shintani and Kurosaki!"

"What?! How'd they find this place?"

"I don't know but if we go out they'll find out about you,"

"Fine you go out then,"

"Um- bout that…hehehehe…. Um there's someone I don't want to find out about this after all,"

"Who?"

"K-Kurosaki…"

"Why? What did he do?"

"He attacked me like Usui does to you but up a notch…"

"WHAT!? I'll KILL HIM!"

"No, it's alright I just have to beware but I will be ok, also for a while I've been thinking. Doesn't Shintani remind you of someone?"

"No, not really,"

"hmm, must just be me… What are we going to do?"

"Wear a mask,"

"Shion no slacking!" Chief called out as she pulled my arm and dragged me outside,

"MI-SA-KI!"

Too late.

"Excuse me can we order now!" Shintani called out as I approached, keeping my eyes to the ground and hoping my hair would cover my face.

"Can I get an Omurice, a Parfait and-"

"I'll just get some Earl Grey tea, Shio-Chan~" Kurosaki gazed at my face and smirked as if he had found the jackpot.

"Um...sure be right back master!" and I ran and cried to Misaki.

"I've been found out!"

~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3

At school I made sure not to give Kurosaki eye contact. There was some noise outside the classroom so we went to investigate it.

"I'm here at this school to look for a girl, well two girls actually,"

"Do you even know if they go to this school?" one of the guys asked but he bluntly replied,

"No, not a clue, but I promised Misaki-Chan I would follow her to the ends of the earth. And I promised Shion-Chan I would take care of myself and never lose hope; she always helped people with relationship problems… I love them both!"

"Misaki? Shion? Aren't those names awfully familiar?"

"Yeah…"

We turned to each other and thought the same thing,

"Don't tell me that was 'him'?"

"I think it was…"

Suddenly he jumps up a tree and starts shouting out our names,

"MISAKI-CHAN! SHION-CHAN! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Misaki yelled at him to get down but he refused until I called out when he turned and stuck out his tongue. Misaki huffed but Shintani slipped and started to fall, head first towards the ground.

"Yuu-Kun!" Misaki yelled out accidently and time seemed to freeze as Shintani flipped and elegantly landed feet first onto the ground.

"May I ask your name?" he said serious and focused on Misaki

"Um, Ayuzawa Misaki, I'm sorry but I'm very different from before-" she didn't get to finish her sentence when he jumped up and hugged her tightly, almost crying.

"I've finally found you, I've finally found you Misaki-Chan."

I spotted Usui looking down from a window, he didn't look very happy about this.

So after that debacle, we left school for the weekend. On the way home, Misaki ran into Sakura who needed her urgently so I went home first.

"Fancy meeting you here," a sly and deep voice called out from behind me. I turn to find a soaking wet Kurosaki and a kitten in his big hands.

"Why are you wet?" I asked pointing at his dripping wet hair, "And what's with the kitten?"

"I fell into the pond when I rescued this kitten which was stuck in the tree I was sleeping in, why do you ask? Are you interested in me?" his voice was like silk, and his words trapping me like a spider's web, he ran his hand through his hair, showing his flawless skin. He was even hotter than I expected. I felt myself blushing so I looked away. I glanced at Kurosaki to see if he was still staring but he caught my eye and the corners of his mouth perked up.

"W-Wh-What?! What are you staring at? Jeez hurry up and follow me, I'll get you some spare clothes and dry your clothes for you," I mumbled as I power walked, he stared at me sort of confused.

"Well? What are you waiting for? You're going to catch a cold at the rate your walking, which you're not walking so get moving!" I yelled flustered as I heard his heavy footsteps behind me, "Of course your highness, by the way, I have a cat fetish!" he said giving a without any hesitation or shame. The cat leaped from his arms and sat on my shoulder.

"Huh? Then stay away from the cat, you Hentai pervert!"

"Seems like he likes you, why don't you come up with a name for him?" he smiled patting the cat and stroking it but I fled a couple metres in front,

"You name it; I'm not good with naming things…"

"How about Kurochii?"

"Yeah That's pretty good…Kurochii…" I smiled as the kitten licked my chin and purred as it snuggled into my chest and fell asleep.

"You're pretty cute when you smile, you should do that often… it turns me on."

"Hah?" I blushed I opened the door to my house and he walked in.

"Hm… Cozy…" he smiled as he walked in, "Excuse me!"

"No one is home yet, so just wait, I'll get you a change of clothing and wash your clothes for you…"

I went upstairs and got my largest sized clothes and handed it to him, he was in the lounge playing with the cat.

"HERE, hurry up and get changed!" I closed the door and waited for him to change,

"Why do you want to see me naked? Want to see what's underneath these clothes?"

"Shut up and get changed! Hurry up before Misaki gets back."

"ok I got it…"

"I'm home!"

I jumped and kneed the door accidently, causing a hole. Misaki saw me at the door and looked slightly confused.

"Shion, What's wrong?"

"N-nothing, welcome home!"

"I'm done now," Kurosaki called out from behind the door,

"Who was that?" Misaki asked as I quickly replied,

"Sorry my voice has gone a bit funny, ahem…ahem…"

The door opened and I fell back, Kurosaki stood in the doorway and smiled at Misaki,

"Ah, Prez sorry for intruding,"

"HA? What is he doing here? Are you two-you know-"

"No!

"Yes!" Kurosaki and I said at the same time. Misaki stared at us, wondering who to listen to.

He left right after, leaving Misaki pondering whether or not to drop the situation.

~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3

Many days went by, and Kurosaki kept talking to me, flirting with me and teasing me. Karma was a bitch. He was treating me the exact same as Usui is treating Misaki except Kurosaki had gone too far sometimes.

"Shion~ you're getting bigger each day. You're making me fall for you," he smirked looking at my breasts and making a face like some sort of silent perv.

"Shut up and get your mind out of the gutter!" I slapped his arm as I walked off.

"Shion!" he grabbed my arm, blushing slightly, "What am I to you?"

There was this awkward silence as we kept looking at each other. His scarlet eyes, pulled me in and almost hypnotising me. His facial expression was so sexy, if I was some other girl, I would have melted on the spot.

"Let go of me…" I pulled away but only managed to pull him and he landed on top of me. I lay on my back as he was bent over me, his face so close that I could feel his every breath. I blushed and looked away, trying to avoid his gaze.

"Shion ,you're so cheeky. If you wanted to do it, you could have just asked me." he kissed my forehead and I froze with shock. My whole body had gone hot and I began to shiver.

I began to cry, his face suddenly shocked,

"Why do you do this to me? Why do you make my heart hurt? I don't even know you that well and yet I feel so weird whenever you're around. Why are you making me so confused?!" I wept and asked as he simply smiled gently and got off me.

"Because I love you. And you love me."

I looked at him. He was serious, his gaze piercing into my soul as he stood up and helped me up after,

"Well that's enough for today, see you around Shion~"

~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3

A week later or so, Kurosaki was still like her was before, teasing me, flirting and in all a perv. But every time his face popped up in my head, I couldn't help but blush. After school I found Usui confronting Misaki, he slammed his hand next to her head, pinning her to the window,

"Misaki, What is that guy to you?" he asked serious and his tone suggested that he was a bit annoyed.

"Who?"

"Insignificant boy,"

"Jeez stop calling him that, and he's a family friend that's all,"

"is that all?"

"What's with you?!"

"Prez, you should know by now, I'm incredibly possessive~" he smiled as his face crept closer to Misaki's. She went full on red and shoved him aside, running off. When Misaki was no longer insight I approached Usui.

"Hey, long time no see, Usui!"

"Hm… yeah, how long have you been standing there?"

"Since you pushed her against the window, doesn't seem to go well in my P.o.v."

"She's so dense…" Usui pouted as I pat his shoulder with sympathy, "But dense Misaki is the best."

I smiled,

"I agree, don't worry I've got you covered!" I smiled holding up my thumbs.

"Shion, Who is that man in front of you?" a voice called out from behind me. Kurosaki walked forward and pulled me back away from Usui.

"Takumi…"

"you…who are you again?" Usui asked, very serious.

"Shion, how many guys do you need to satisfy yourself?" he smirked, teasing me but it hurt me. Who does he think he is? He has no right to say that. He doesn't even know me that well and yet he's saying all this stuff. I pushed him aside,

"Shut Up! You don't even know me that well and yet you're saying all this shit and doing things to me that I hate! Fuck off!" I yelled, tears streaming down my face as I ran off, leaving Kurosaki and Usui.

Idiot! Jerk! I hate him. I ran into an empty room and cried. Even though I hate him there was this other person that said that I loved him. He was so familiar, I remember him from somewhere but it's like my mind doesn't want to remember. It felt like that memory would crush me, soul and all.

Many times my phone rang but I didn't pick up. It was mostly Misaki calling me. finally after an hour or so, I decided to pick up.

"Where are you?" she sounded very worried, "Usui called me to say you got in a fight and ran off somewhere, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just want to be left alone for now. I'm hanging up."

"No, wai-"

I dropped the phone and just sat in the room. I felt myself slowly drift, soon without even knowing, I fell asleep.

"_Hey, pass the ball!"_

"_No, if you want come get it!"_

"_Fine you asked for it!"_

_The little girl ran after the boy who had taken her ball. He was much faster than she was but she kept going, running after the boy._

_They ran towards an abandoned house. The boy ran in but the girl hesitated._

"_This place is scary, please I don't think you should go in!"_

"_Scaredy Cat!"_

_The girl then ran after the boy into the house. They approached the stairs as he ran up them. The girl chased after him. Suddenly the roof caved in. Squashing the boy's leg, trapping him._

"_Argh! It hurts!"_

"_I'll go get help!"_

_The girl ran and ran like she had never before, crying and screaming for help. She ran into the police and began screaming at him._

"_Mister, please help! Someone is hurt and might die!"_

"_Calm down… where is this person?"_

"_At the abandoned house!"_

"_What were you doing there, it's very dangerous!"_

"_I know, I warned him but he wouldn't listen to me and nowhe's stuck! Please hurry!"_

_So the girl led the policeman to the house, to the stairs to find the boy gone. The place where he was sitting was empty, the roof that had fallen down was no longer there. All that remained was the ball, still bouncing up and down as it rolled towards the girl._

_On the ball was a message, 'Here's your ball back.'_

I woke up screaming. Something heavy was on my shoulder, I turned to find Kurosaki sleeping on me.

I blushed, Huh? What the hell? How long has he been here?

"Shion please don't leave me, stay with me forever…" I blushed even harder as his voice sank into my heart.

I went to push him off but I didn't want to wake him. Eventually I managed to push him off onto my lap. By instinct I began to pat his head.

"What's this? Shion's finally let me sleep on her…"

I jumped with shock as Kurosaki's sexy scarlet eyes glanced up at me. I blushed and pushed him off as I got up. Looking at the time it was 5 already and I had to go to work.

"Bye, Kurosaki!" I blushed as I opened the door, he called out,

"Hikaru,"

"What?"

"Hikaru, my name. I want you to call me that from now on,"

"Ok, I'm late for work. See ya…Hikaru."

I left and was half an hour late to work. When I got there Misaki lectured me for the other hour and a half.

"Baka, where were you?! You had me worried sick. I had to even ask the teachers and even then they didn't know where you were! I thought you had been kidnapped or something! When you finally picked up your phone, you sounded so depressed. Don't make me worried like that!"

"Sorry Misaki, but there was something that happened to me and I needed the time alone."

"Glad to see that you're ok…"

Usui stood at the doorway and gave me a relieved smile.

"Usui… sorry that you had to see that…"

"First time I'd seen you like that."

"Seen her like what?" Misaki asked, very curious.

"Nothing, don't worry!"

"Misa-Chan you worry too much!"

"Shut up Usui Baka! You're not supposed to be here!"

"Remember I'm a part timer here,"

They went on arguing as I apologised to Chief for being late and got to work.

~Hikaru's P.O.V.~

I still remember the way she blushed as I called her name. her warm hand on my head. Her smile as she left. Sooner or later she had to remember, remember the day she left me at that house.

So I figured, it's time to pounce.

**End of chapter 9**

**So how'd you like the new development? You guys like Kurosaki? Please tell me what you think and how to improve his character to your liking. I really need to improve on his character. Anyway stay tuned for the next chapter! And Happy Valentine's Day!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 – The maid at the Festival**

**Yeah, sorry everyone but school has been such a pain. As soon as I finish a whole stack of work, the next day I get another stack. Boy I wish I was like Misaki and Shion, I mean I wonder how they manage to get all this work done! Anyway better late than never…Enjoy!**

**I DO NOT OWN MAID SAMA  
><strong> 

~Shion's P.O.V. ~

It's been a week since I last spoke to Hikaru. The weekend was here and I had work to do. And a good thing too because just when I thought life wouldn't get anymore annoy, it did.

"Well if it isn't the Vice President of Seika High," I turn to face a certain perverted blondie wearing extremely expensive clothing.

"What a pleasure it is to meet you again, President Igarashi," I smirked at him as in touch me and I break your face.

"Not working today?" he asked, getting closer as his lackeys left him with me.

"On my way actually, and you're always welcome. But if you do anything to Misaki I will poison you and make sure you suffer," I sugar coated it to make it seem less aggressive but I meant every word.

"My, what scary words, I have no interest in her. She was too boring but you… you're too interesting," he placed his forehead against mine and smirked, hoping I would flinch, close my eyes or even blink but I stared back at him with a serious expression. People began to whisper things like, _hey isn't that the son of that Igarashi Foundation? Are they going to kiss? Who is that girl? She's pretty but seems out of his league…_

Tora must have noticed as well because he backed off and whispered into my ear as he started walking in the opposite direction,

"Entertain me~"

I didn't turn back as his footsteps faded into the crowd and I walked to work.

When I arrived, Misaki wasn't there yet and neither was anyone else.

"Chief? Everyone?"

I wondered around but no one was there, so I got changed and went into the café. I searched around for the light.

"Found it!" I flicked the switch and everyone jumped out,

"SURPRISE! HAPPY 17TH BIRTHDAY SHIO-CHAN~"

I jumped back with shock as Chief, Misaki, the crew, Usui and the Moron Trio oh and the customers surrounded me with warm hugs and birthday wishes.

"Oh, I forgot it was my birthday!" I laughed as everyone laughed as well. The café was so lively, everyone was so happy and my heart felt so light and fluffy.

"Due to Shio-Chan's Birthday, everything on the menu is half price!" announced Chief as everyone cheered and wished me a happy birthday.

"Happy Birthday to you~

Happy Birthday to you~

Happy Birthday dear Shio-Chan~

Happy Birthday to you~

Hip Hip…Hooray!

Hip, Hip…Hooray!"

I began to tear up as I blew out my candles and made my wish.

"Whatcha wish for? A boyfriend?!" Erika teased as I smiled and shook my head,

"That's a secret!"

One by one, everyone handed me their presents.

Chief gave me a coupon to this expensive cake shop and a really nice pastel blue bag.

Honoka gave me a set of earrings in the shape of cats.

Erika gave me a gold watch that had vine like hands.

Subaru gave me this book series that I've always wanted to read.

Misaki gave me a cute cardigan for everyday outings.

Usui gave me a Rilakkuma necklace and a black and red rose ring.

Aoi gave me some custom made clothes which were sort of too young for me.

The Moron Trio gave me a real katana, a custom made maid costume and a dress that was a little too sexy.

And each customer showered me with hugs and free food.

It was about 2 pm when the door opened and Hikaru walked in.

"Welcome Master, please follow me," I lead him to the furthest table and didn't look him in the eye.

"What would you like today?"

"You~"

"Ok bye,"

I walked off when he grabbed me hand and pulled me back.

"Shion, I'm sorry for being a dick. Forgive me would ya?"

"Sorry but my name is Shio, I don't know how Shion is, if you're not going to order please leave."

I turned and walked away. He left as well but I didn't care. Everyone looked at me with worried expressions and Misaki got the courage to ask me,

"Shion, is there something wrong?"

"No, he wasn't going to order, so he left."

I walked into the change room and sat in the corner and cried.

Hikaru was a jerk, a big jerk. Yet why was it when I was so cold to him, my heart hurt so bad? He deserved it but my heart told me otherwise.

As the day went on, I began to feel guiltier. Hikaru wouldn't leave my mind and slowly I began to drift off into thought.

"Shio-Chan, are you alright? You seem to be lost somewhere…"

"Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine…"

"Well I think you and Misa-Chan are done for today, right?"

"Yeah, well then excuse me."

I got changed and left early. Misaki stayed back to talk to Usui. On the way back, I bumped into Hikaru.

"Sup, Vice!"

"…"

"Look, I don't know if you'll forgive me or not but I am sorry. I know I'm a jerk to you. It's your choice whether you want to forgive me or not, see ya tomorrow."

He left the bus and I stood there alone and feeling stupid. _No, I'm the jerk._

~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3

"Man, I'm beat!" I stretched my arms and legs after the last exam for the semester.

"How'd you do?" Misaki looked at me and I shrugged,

"Meh, not to bad I guess, you?"

"Yeah, it was alright but the last question was a bummer,"

"Yeah…"

"How'd you do Hikaru?"

"Hm…"

"Aish, never mind,"

"No, I heard you but you've finally talked to me properly~"

"Fine would you rather me go back to my pissed off self?" I smirked as he sighed and pat my head.

"Nah, this is fine~"

"Player..."

Misaki stared at me with a something-is-going-on-here look.

At the end of the day, there was a meeting which Misaki and I had to attend. It was boring. I sat there half asleep as they talked non-stop.

"Ok, about the incident about blah, blah, blah…"

Misaki jabbed me in the stomach just as the principal asked me a question,

"Vice President Ayuzawa, what do you plan to do about the issue?"

"I plan to assist Misaki in getting more girls to come to Seika and providing a safe and fun place for the students to learn!"

"Alright, then please continue to do so… this meeting is over."

I looked at Misaki with shocked eyes because I had absolutely no idea what the topic was and I happened to get it right.

"Misaki, did you see that? I was asleep and yet didn't get caught!"

"Yeah, it's a miracle…" she said with a sarcastic tone.

"Wow, it's late. We better get back and make dinner. Aunt said she wasn't going to be home until late because of her night shift,"

"Yeah, she's been working late a lot lately. This is why we must work 10x as hard to help her!" Misaki held up a fist and flames erupted from nowhere and surrounded her

~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3

When we got home Suzana was watching TV which was strange because she never did. It was some cartoon about Magical girls. _Seriously? This is what kids watch these days? Lame! What Misaki and I watched was hard core stuff with a proper storyline. This show is pretty stupid. It's like a bad version of Sailor Moon._

"Suzana, you enjoying that?" I asked, sitting next to her to watch as well.

"No, but I'm bored,"

"I see, well I'm going to give it a shot and wake me up if I fall asleep!"

It must have been like a marathon because there were endless episodes after another. I got to admit, it was pretty good. Even though the storyline sucks and the characters are annoying, the special effects and the visual part was amazing. The theme song was really catchy too.

That night, as I slept, I kept humming the song. It was cute but hard core at the same time.

"Shion,"

"Yeah?"

"Good night."

~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3

"OMG!"

"What's wrong Sakura?"

"There's another UxMishi concert!"

"What?"

"Yeah, they're going to perform at the Yumezaki High's cultural Festival~"

Misaki was very confused as to why Sakura still liked UxMishi,

"Have you forgotten what a dick he was to you?"

"No, he's changed now!" Sakura was standing up for the guy.

Shizuko agreed with Misaki and they both began to judge poor Sakura. She began to look upset so Misaki gave up,

"Guess I'll go then…"

"I was planning to go the whole time but this seals the deal!"

Sakura looked so happy and pounced Misaki, giving her a bear hug.

Then Usui showed up out of nowhere,

"I want to go too!"

Misaki turned to face him.

"I want to go to the Yumezaki High's cultural Festival!"

"Why the hell do you want to go?!" Misaki asked him, with a harsh tone.

He gave her his puppy eyes and I began to cuddle him.

"It's ok Usui, you can come. There, there…"

He looked so cute. It was like a lost puppy begging for a home. Even Misaki couldn't refuse.

"F-Fine do what ou wwant!" She didn't even speak properly.

"Then I'm coming too," Hikaru put his hand on my head and smiled at the others.

"NO,"

"What why not?"

"Because I don't want you to,"

"But Usui can come why can't I?"

He also gave me his puppy eyes and seriously, I couldn't resist.

"Ok, Ok. Jeez come along then!"

"Yay! I get to spend the WHOLE day with you now!"

I blushed hard and ran off, Misaki, Sakura and Shizuko hot on my tracks.

~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3

A couple days later, we were at the Yumezaki High. It was quite marvellous actually, hard to say but a lot better than ours.

After wondering for a bit, we heard squealing and gasping as Sakura's face lit up. It was UxMishi in full form. Kuuga indeed looked the same but something told me his attitude had changed for the better. We turned to talk to Sakura when she had disappeared and was near the front of the crowd, waving a boxed lunch and calling out to Kuuga.

"Kuuga-Kun! I have something for you!"

The girl in front was one of those possessive types and shoved Sakura, causing her to fall over.

"Hey! You're in the way! Move it!"

"Sakura!" I ran to her but Kuuga had reached out and caught her, pulling her away and closer to him. All three of us looked stunned.

"Haven't I said before? Be nice and I'll like you. Mean girls aren't my style." All the girls blushed and squealed calling out to them. Sakura handed him the box and he took it and left.

I stood behind the girl who dared to lay a hand on Sakura.

"Hey you! If you touch my innocent Sakura again, I'll chop off your hands so you'll never touch anyone again. GOT IT?!"

The girl nervously looked at me and ran off to her friends. The sudden crowd and stampeding girls separated Misaki and I away from Sakura and Shizuko.

Finally after we escaped, Misaki called them to see where they were.

"SO?"

"They're both at the front rows and Sakura doesn't want to leave because they've got good spots for the concert,"

"and?"

"We were told to go enjoy ourselves,"

"Yes! Let's go get some food first!"

"Wait, you're not planning to leave us behind are you?"

Hikaru and Usui showed up, wearing masks to keep their faces hidden.

"What's with the masks?"

"When we both entered, we were attacked by a large group of girls. They were offering us gifts and asking to walk around with them, or give them our numbers. So we ran, bought masks and found you guys."

"Wow, sad life…"

"Any way, let's go!"

We went around, looking at stuff and buying food.

"Let's go get some Takoyaki, I here they're really good!"

"They are…"

"How would you kn-"

I turn to see Usui and Hikaru covered in stuff. Both were wearing masks on the top of their heads, beaded necklaces and holding tons of food.

"HA? What the hell? Where'd you get all this stuff?"

Usui replied, chewing on some Takoyaki,

"Some girls went past and gave us all this stuff,"

"Can I have a bit?" I looked at Hikaru who blushed and fed me some.

"Damn, they are good! Misaki try some!"

"Ok, um…Usui?"

"Prez, you're so cute,"

"Shut up!" she took a bite and blushed,

"Yeah, they're pretty good,"

Suddenly a group of girls showed up, with food and gifts, blushing with beady eyes towards Hikaru and Usui.

"Damn, we're surrounded again. Let's run!"

They grabbed our hands and ran. The girls kept chasing us but we eventually lost them.

"At this rate, we're going to die before we look around…" everyone sighed as we decided to walk around in the actual school building.

We ran into something called the Love Trial. It was a race to see if we were a good couple and if we managed to beat the challenges, we get a special prize.

"Oh, and the whole race you can't let go of your partner's hand," one of the people there said smirking as Misaki blushed and faced Usui.

I took Hikaru's hand and we both blushed.

"Misaki, it's a race between Hikaru and I and you and Usui. First one to finish wins and tomorrow the winners get to tell the losers what to do, you in?"

"Heh, we won't lose!"

"I look forward to seeing you at the finish line, minutes after we cross,"

Flames erupted form both of us and the boys just looked away and sweat dropped.

"May the best couple win!"

Somehow all four of us blushed and went silent. The people there blushed as Moe flowers danced around the corridor.

"Ok, time starts…NOW!"

Hikaru and I got the head start because I had excellent reaction time. We were literally cms ahead but none of us ran.

"Prez, no running in the corridor," I heard Usui say and giggled.

"Same goes to you," Hikaru said and I gently punched him in the head, "hypocrite!"

The first challenge was a ramen eating contest.

"How long did we take?" all four of us asked at the same time.

"2minutes and 5 seconds,"

"Prez, you slowed us down. I could have made it in 1 minute,"

"SHUT UP BAKA USUI!"

"Tired already, Vice?"

"Same goes to you!"

The challenge was that the girls were meant to feed the boys without letting go of our hands but the guys volunteered to feed us instead. We completed the challenge in 1 minute because both Misaki and I are sore losers and I have a big appetite.

Next was a game of speed. We were going against the aces of this school but finished them like a cheesecake. The game went by like it only lasted for a couple of seconds.

Then it was a game of Ping Pong where, once again, we smashed our opponents and left them crying. Rumours and whispering began to appear as they kept talking about us. Some said things like:

"My God, they're inhuman,"

"Superhuman,"

"Aliens maybe?"

Then lastly we were at this room where we had to go knee deep in balloons to look for a certain one with the word 'Lucky'. Inside was a question and we had to answer it.

Hikaru and I wasted no time getting ourselves in there while Misaki and Usui planned to take their time.

"Hikaru! Hurry up!"

"Slow down, if you go too fast you'll end up losing all your strength before the final stretch to walk,"

I blushed and looked away,

"S-Shut up!"

He smirked and we continued searching. I turned ot my left and Misaki and Usui were taking their time, Misaki was searching while Usui sort of stood and watched her. He went pink as she looked up and smiled,

"Usui! Found it!" she looked up at him and instantly blushed red.

He was smiling at her with such an adorable face that I lost track of time when Hikaru rubbed a balloon on my head, causing my hair to stick up.

"Stop spacing out, I found it while you stared off into the distance!"

"Right! Good job!" I smiled innocently and felt like a 5 year old kid again. Hikaru looked away and blushed causing me to look down and go red as well. I was sure that if we stood still, he could feel my heart beat through our hands.

"How do we pop it?"

"like this!"

Hikaru placed the balloon in between us as he pressed us closer, and closer, and closer until our faces met and then the balloon finally popped. Inside was a slip of paper which had the question.

'Do you love each other?'

"Yes, of course~" Hikaru smiled at me, as I blushed and said under my breath,

"Yeah… I guess so…." I could feel myself go redder and hotter as Misaki and Usui finished the challenge too.

So we raced the final stretch and this time I pulled ahead, dragging Hikaru behind me like an empty sack which weighed nothing.

So we won with Misaki and Usui puffing and panting and Hikaru's arm almost falling off.

"Man, Shion...puff… you're such a kid. Like always you hate to lose more than I do…" Misaki said in between puffs and huffs as she tries to get enough oxygen into her lungs.

"So this is the prize?" I held up a golden ticket with lots of decorations.

~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3

We headed outside to hear the sound of UxMishi playing one of their songs.

"So they started…" I said and Usui replied,

"They're 5 minutes late…"

"How'd you know?" Misaki looked at him and he pointed to a schedule behind him,

"It says here,"

Their second song for the day started and I recognised it, it was one of my favourites that they sang,

"Yume no… hana o

Sakasemasho… zutto

Kimi no soba ni iru kan… hana o

Sakasemasho, kono omoi kanijite!"

I sang along as we walked around, closer to the stage. Usui and Misaki walked ahead and Hikaru and I stayed behind a bit.

"You've got a nice voice,"

"I love music after all~"

Someone ran into me and I fell back, Hikaru helped me up and pulled me into a hug,

"You're so clumsy; sometimes I wonder how you're so tough,"

"Heh, well you're not any better,"

UxMishi's third song was Akane. This too was one of my favourites and a live concert was much better than listening to it on a CD or the internet.

After the concert ended, the huge crowd disappears like it was never there in the first place. We caught up with Misaki and Usui. Usui and Hikaru left to get drinks, leaving Misaki and I. Misaki's mobile rang and she picked it up almost instantly. On the phone all I could here was someone speaking gibberish on the other side.

After Misaki hung up she explained,

"Sakura and Shizuko are going around the festival grounds with UxMishi,"

"Huh? UxMishi?!" I half shouted as just at that moment Kuuga walked out of the door that was in front of us.

"Jeez, I thought some girls chased after me again," he sighed. He was wearing his school uniform and glasses which changed his appearance not a lot. He probably planned to use them as a disguise but I don't think it would be very successful.

Misaki glared at Kuuga, examining him to see if he had changed.

"What's wrong, glaring at me like that? Man, you're so scary. Look at her, she's not as bad!" he said pointing at me who was smiling.

"Besides I'm not interested in either of you, I don't want to get scolded again."

Misaki still wasn't persuaded yet of his change,

"What's you're intention?" she was quite demanding at this point,

"What? You mean Sakura? Is it wrong to ask her to walk around with me?"

"You know she won't refuse, so you're using her right?" she was all serious,

"Now, now. Kuuga's changed alright, I can sense it. He's not too bad now, right?" I turned to him and he blushed and scratched his head.

Misaki kept staring though,

"Oi, stop glaring at me!"

"I'm sorry but this is just how I look, I'm looking hard to spot where you might have changed,"

"You won't get it," he blushed and looked totally serious as he explained to us why he invited her to walk with him,

"She's the only one who sees me for who I am,"

"WAW! What a development! I'll help you guys out when you need me! Wa! So much kawaii!" I squealed as I pat him on the shoulder, causing him to blush even harder.

"You're serious about Sakura-"

Kuuga interrupted her,

"Stop right there, you're being way too protective, just go play with your boyfriend and leave us alone!"

"boyfriend?!" she yelled looking very confused,

"That stalker guy!"

"No, wait! He's just a perverted alien stalker!" she replied, blushing. Kuuga looked half shocked as if sympathy for the poor guy.

"Wait, he'd still enduring it?"

"Yeah, I know. Sad isn't it?" I sighed shaking my head back and forth as Kuuga sighed and,

"You're not only clueless but strict and violent as well. Man I'd ditch you if I were him!"

"Well, I don't want to be with you either-!"

"How scary~ Catch ya later~" he walked off waving as Misaki stood there pondering about what he had just said.

"It's true you know. I've never seen anyone so dedicated. Man, you're so clueless when it comes to this stuff, I feel sorry for Usui!"

Misaki looked at me as if she still didn't understand.

Finally Usui and Hikaru came back with drinks but Misaki didn't want one, so I took it as well.

"What's wrong?" Usui sipped on his drink,

"Nothing, anyway I've done enough for today, I think?"

~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3

We remembered that special ticket or something so we went to where it said to go. There were two rooms, one for the guys and one for us. Inside were costumes. The girls working there chose the costumes for us. Misaki was Juliet from Romeo and Juliet, so I got a feeling I knew what Usui was.

I was Aurora from Sleeping Beauty and Hikaru must have been Prince Phillip.

We met up with the Usui and Hikaru who blushed and we blushed. We took our separate ways. Usui and Misaki took one room that was vacant and Hikaru and I took another.

~Misaki's P.O.V. ~

Once we got into the room, I asked Usui the same things Kuuga asked me,

"Are you enduring this?"

"You mean the fireworks? Not really-"

"That's not what I meant…"

"Are-Are you…enduring lots of things for me?"

Usui looked at me with shocked eyes as I looked away, avoiding his gaze.

"Why do you think so?" he got up and walked to me.

"I just thought that way…" I was redder than a tomato, Usui pushed me against the window and this time, I didn't stop him.

"Ehh… so you knew about it?"

"So, I'm right. Wh-"

"How cruel of you, Ayuzawa… do you want me to say it out? I'll tell you if you answer MY question. Why are you bothered by me?"

"Well…There's no reason- I don't know myself,"

"Do you know, that you always lie at times like this. Why are you blushing so hard right now?"

"I'm not blushing!"

"Are you nervous?"

"No, I'm not!"

"Are you…enduring as well?"

I stared at him, silent at those final words that came out of his mouth. He remained silent too and pat my head.

"Sorry I went too far-"

He began to walk off. I clenched my hand, wanting to spill out what my heart had to say but my mind told me not too. It was either my heart or my mind. i finally let it out,

"I-I am…"

I reached out and grabbed his hand.

"I've ben enduring! Why must it be you? I don't get it! You're a pervert who annoys me all the time. you're always running ahead of me, teasing me! I wouldn't have realised it if not for that game!"

Usui kept telling me something as I spoke but I couldn't hear it at all. All my heart wanted to do was find answers as to why it's hurting whenever I see him, hear him and remember him.

"I wanted to hold your hands since a long time ago!" I burst out, blushing, hot and unable to think.

"One moment you're sexually harassing me, and then gone the next…Just what are you thinking? Why is my heart beating so fast? Why do I feel so lonely when you leave me? Why are you… the only one causing me so much confusion?"

I put my head on his chest and clung onto his shirt,

"You idiot, why do you always tease me?"

Usui finally spoke, it was soft and gentle. It made my heart burn.

"You're really sly, Ayuzawa. Just how much more are you going to make me endure? I wanted to see your interesting expression, that's why I teased you. Your sudden smile always surprises me. they're interesting but dangerous enough to make my heart race. I have been enduring a lot of things, and I can't phrase it short,"

He held my hand and slides his hand through my hair, gently caressing my cheek. We stared into each other's eyes, red and nervous as he put his hand on my cheek. His face got closer; I could hear the fireworks behind me as we got closer. On the first firework, his lips touched mine. This feeling was pure and gentle. It was warm and nice as time stopped around us. My heart was racing and melting. I could feel it through my chest; It could leap out at any moment. When he pulled away, I couldn't help but feel like I wanted to kiss him again.

"I love you, Ayuzawa." He looked at me with gentle and calm eyes.

"I…hate you."

"You're really sly, Ayuzawa." We left the room holding hands,

"Usui, you idiot!"

~Shion's P.O.V. ~

The fireworks began to light up the sky I stared out the window, Hikaru holding my hand.

"They're so beautiful!"

"Shion,"

"yeah, wha-"

Hikaru pulled me in and kissed me. It was a sensational feeling. I went red and so did he. We both closed our eyes and enjoyed this short moment. My heart was pounding, and so was his. I placed my hand over his heart and felt it beating like a drum. His warm lips were so soft and smooth. I couldn't describe the feeling. After he pulled away, we both stared at each other.

"Shion, I love you."

"I know that, Idiot… I-I think you're alright, not as hot I as I thought you would be though…" I joked as he chased me around the room. I picked me up like a princess. His scarlet eyes, piercing into mine. We laughed and holding hands walked out the room. we found Usui and Misaki who was also holding hands and I laughed.

"They've certainly made an improvement!"

"Yeah, just like you and I."

**End of chapter 10**

**OMG! Writing this chapter was so much fun! Did you guys like it? ARGH! I CAN'T HOLD BACK MY HAPPINESS! **

**Anyway please review! There will be more chapters, don't worry. Also I'm terribly sorry for the late update but you know, homework this, and homework that… STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**LOVE YOU ALL!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 – The maid returns a favour**

**Hey guys! *silence* um… sorry for not updating in soooo long. I've been so stuck up in homework that I don't even have time to listen to music while doing my work. I've receive an English essay, history essay, science assignment, French test, math test and Digital Tech assignment all due in the same week and I've worked my butt off to finish it. BTW I still have my history essay, English essay and French test left to go. Anyway I've decided (after lots of reviews saying I should), that I should write about the manga too. Thank you to ScarletZers , StarElsie, Jui2014, Ishita.d and guest accounts for your wonderful reviews and support.**

**Here's a chapter for you guys, it is not in the manga.**

**I DO NOT OWN MAID SAMA**

~Shion's P.O.V. ~

"Aish! I'm so tired Misaki!"

"Stop whining!"

"But after that session of intense training, my muscles caved in!"

"That's because you insisted on doubling the weights tied to your legs as you ran that 2km around the suburb!"

"Stupidest thing ever!"

Yes, I was an idiot and did that, but I wanted to test my strength. I made it 1km before I finally felt the burn. Misaki was way ahead while people just stared in awe as I jogged past with 10kg weights strapped to my legs.

"She's crazy strong!"

"So cool!"

But really I was dying. I planned to take them off when Kurosaki happened to pass by.

"Shion, you're so stupid. You're going to ruin your leg muscles!"

"Shut up! I'm about to take off some weight!"

"Oh, but then you won't be so strong now will you?"

I had no idea what was going on in my head, as I stopped and continued, still with 10kg strapped to my legs.

"Damn that Kurosaki! It's his fault!"

"My fault? You should have never listened to me~" a taunting voice came from behind as I took off my shoe and threw it at him, hitting him square in the nose. "Ow. Vice, that's bullying~" he pouted but I took back my shoe and glared at him,

"Shut up! You're the definition of bullying!" and I turned and walked out the room. today because we finished the 2nd semester exams, so close to the holidays!, we got to go home early. Also because of my 'injury' Chief instructed me to stay at home and rest, which I didn't.

I went walking around town, looking for things to buy for the family and myself. I walked around, my legs getting weaker with each step. Finally they couldn't hold me up anymore and I collapsed, falling into the arms of someone, someone warm…

"my, my what a pleasant surprise~" I recognised this voice to the point I almost gagged. I looked up to find Perverted Bro staring down at me, as he helped me up.

"Let go, I don't need your help!" I stumbled off but I fell again, "Tell that to your legs. Face it, you need me~"

"I don't NEED you, but, sad to say, I could use your help. Don't get the wrong idea! I still hate you!"

"yes, yes… get in!" he shoved me into his limo and we drove off.

"Hey! This is kidnapping!"

"Shut up, I'm taking you to the hospital to get your legs check out, you don't want it to be any sprains or fractured bones,"

"hmf!" I huffed and looked out the window, "Where's Maki?"

"He's at a business meeting, today is my day off. To kill time, I'll even play with you. Although at this rate, it'll be like watching grass grow."

Moments later we arrived at the hospital, although we got a special room and service because the nurses were in the presence of 'royalty and true beauty'.

"Miss Ayuzawa, it seems that you have sprained your ankle and pulled a hamstring, other than that, you are fine… just don't do anything reckless again,"

"Yes, ma'am,"

"Well then…what to do-"

Tora paused as I sat on the bed, looking out the window. I turned to him, the wind blowing in my hair. He half turned while blushing, smiling at the same time.

"Tora?"

"huh? W-were leaving!"

I walked out with Tora and just as I left the hospital, I bumped into someone again.

"Sorry,"

"ah, no probs- Vice?"

"Eh? Kurosaki?!"

"What are you doing here? And with him?!"

"Long story short, ran into him, he took me to hospital because I sprained my ankle and just left so here we are…he…he…he…"

Kurosaki glared at Tora who only smirked back in response.

"Do I sense some jealousy?"

"Don't you lay a hand on her!" he said in a harsh tone.

"Already have~" he put his arm around my waist and put his face next to mine.

Kurosaki began to emit a dark aura as he approached, with eyes of a demon.

I elbowed Tora and stumbled away, "You forget, I'm not like those girls who fall for your 'charms' and I will fight back, so next time don't get too close or you'll end up with a couple of injuries!" I said as I walked over to Kurosaki who smirked in return and we walked off.

"Vice, you aren't cheating on me are you?" Kurosaki joked as I gently punched him in the shoulder.

"Heh, you wish!"

BLIP!

"huh? A message, must be from Misaki!" I pulled out my phone to see 'Pervert Prince' written on it.

It said, "You owe me, so tomorrow I'm sending a car to pick you up and you have to do what I want for the whole day. If you don't, I will personally come over there and buy your house, so that your whole family will belong to me. I'm not joking!

From Pervert Prince…"

I sweat dropped and sighed. Life is so unfair…

~The Next Day~

Knock, knock

"Mornin? Who the f*** would be here in the morning?"

There stood Maki who simply smiled as I stood there in my pjs, "I am here to get you, according to President Igarashi's orders,"

"I know! But why so early in the morning?! Wait just let me change! Tell your 'President' to calm down, I'll be ready in 5 minutes or so…"

I slammed the door and went upstairs to get changed. After I changed into black genie pants and a white blouse and black converses that I've had since a while ago.

"Please get in the limo…"

"Yeah I got. Don't order me around,"

We arrived at some fancy cafe and Tora met me there, when I stepped out of the car, he paled and stormed up to me.

"You can't be serious? You, going into this high class restaurant owned by my family in that!? Seriously, you're so useless… lucky I brought this dress in case… change,"

"Excuse me, but are you ordering me around?" I looked at him strangely as he sighed, "you forgotten about the promise? You owe me…"

"I didn't want you to, and I made no promise to you!"

"Shut up and get changed," he clicked his fingers and two maids came up, took me by the arm and dragged me into the women's bathroom. They pulled out the dress from the bag and damn was it classy. It was a pale pink dress that you would wear to an informal or something. It followed the curves of my body perfectly and the heels he gave me were way too high. Although I've learnt to walk in them, I knew I would fall over if I continued to wear these, after all my ankle has healed. I wasn't sure what he was thinking but he probably wasn't at all.

They put on some mascara but that was all. When I went out, Tora blushed and everyone stared at me as I carefully walked up to him, I sat down at the table outside the café.

"Quit starin ya fool!" I turned away using my commoners' slang but smirked as his face changed into a smile.

"quite the entrance…" he sat down as well, "now let's get to business. The reason I called you out here was to get you to help me with a certain situation. I would like you to model for our company."

I froze and the glass fell out of my hands but I managed to catch it without spilling anything.

"You WHAT?!" I yelled as I covered my mouth with his hand, "could you be any louder you idiot?!"

"I can-" I opened my mouth to shout something but he stuffed a piece of strawberry cake into my mouth and I shut up and quietly chewed and savoured the taste.

"Now, why would you of all people choose me? I mean there are plenty of other people who can model for you beucase they are 10 times prettier and more sophisticated than I am."

"Because, only you can do this… you have no choice anyway." He smirked as I huffed and sighed in defeat.

"Fine, but what magazine? Or newpaper? Possibly tv?" I questioned him as he rested his head on his hand which was leaning up right on the table and smiled, "All of the above. It is for the Igarashi Foundation…"

"Wait, so everyone will know?"

"Duh?!"

"Could you possibly do something else?"

"Are you scared? Worried that you might be bullied by other girls?" he chuckled as I calmly replied, "if any woman, girl, man or boy dares attack me or anyone close to me, I will show no mercy, you should know that by now," I returned the smirk and he laughed.

"Man, hahaha, you're so interesting!" he laughed.

Blip!

I checked my phone to see a message from Misaki,

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

"Shit! I forgot, I was supposed to help Misaki today. I ran into the toilet got changed back into my hobo clothes and ran out the café. Tora somehow teleported in front of me and handed me a sheet.

"Here are the instructions as to what to wear, what to bring and what to prepare for. Read it carefully, I don't want you making a fool out of yourself or me, got it?"

"Yes, yes your highness!" I pretend bowed as I ran off, "see ya!" I called back for some reason.

When I arrived at home Misaki was at the door with a roll of thick newspaper,

"SHION! Where were you?!"

She smacked me with the newspaper and a bump grew on my head.

"I had some business with President Igarashi," I told her straight away.

"What? Why?"

"Long story short, he saved me from worsening my injuries after that run and tended to my wounds. As a sign of gratitude, I have to listen to him. Just once which he's already given me his task. Don't worry it's not bad," she hugged me, "thank God you aren't hurt."

A while later, Usui and Kurosaki came over.

"Hi!" my Aunt was with them, each carrying a bag of groceries.

"Hey!" Kurosaki smiled as they walked into the house.

Aunt continued to walk towards the kitchen when she fell through the floor. She gave a bit of a squeal and turned to us, "I'm stuck…"

So we got her out and Usui repaired the floor.

"So what's the story?" I asked directing it towards Kurosaki and Usui while we were feasting on bunny apples.

"I happen to be walking around the neighbourhood when I saw this lady, your aunt, running after some run away pumpkin. So I helped her out, then the bag of apples ripped and the apples rolled away. That's when this guy came along and helped us out too."

I stared at my aunt who was laughing awkwardly, both Misaki and I sweat dropped. Suzana walked in and started munching on some apples too.

"I see, Nee-San and Shion-San have boyfriends…" Suzana was very blunt with her words and Misaki choked on her apple as Usui blushed cutely as Misaki went on denying it.

"Shion-Nee you aren't denying it, so are you two dating?"

"Maybe, maybe not!" I smiled as Kurosaki smiled at me, "No, we're dating, Shion is just nervous~"

I threw an apple at him but her caught it and munched on it happily, like he had won the winning point in a game.

After having dinner together, Kurosaki and Usui left.

"Misaki, Shion…you never told me you got boyfriends. You two chose such good men."

"Wait, Mum you've got the wrong idea… I hate Usui!"

"Hate is love. You can't fool me, I'm your mother!" Aunt smiled as Suzana gave her a look which suggested that she had hit the jackpot.

"I'm going to do my work now,"

"Yeah I've finished dinner, I'll tidy up!" I washed the dishes and went to join Misaki up in our room.

"Misaki, be serious. Do you love Usui?" I asked, serious.

Misaki blushed and looked away, "Y-yeah…"

"good you admitted it, finally. It's ok I understand how you feel." I smiled as I cuddled my pillow and fell asleep.

~Misaki's P.O.V. ~

"Shion?"

She was sound asleep. I smiled and went back to finishing off the last part of my work. Shion is smart, brave and beautiful but terribly cocky and lazy. But she was my beloved cousin and I couldn't ask for a better cousin and friend.

After another 30 minutes or so, I finished and went to bed. Before I slept I pondered, what did President Igarashi want with Shion? And why won't she tell me?

**End of Chapter 11**

**So? How was it? I promise that I will write about stories in the manga too. Anyway this one was short but I hope you guys like it! It's been awhile, so it might not be very good. Please review and stay tuned for the next Chapter!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12- The maid is a storm**

**I would like to thank everyone who has followed, favourite, read and reviewed. Without your support, I don't think I would have been able to write and get ideas. Anyway I've made a decision to end this fanfic after another 2 chapters or so. After I will work on a new fanfic about Vampire Knight or maybe Kuroshitsuji, that's a maybe by the way…**

**I DON'T OWN MAID SAMA JUST SHION AND KUROSAKI…**

~Shion's P.O.V. ~

"Oi! Shion hurry up!"

A voice called out as pebbles flung at the closed bedroom window, getting my attention.

I opened the window, Misaki still asleep somehow,

"What the hell do you want? It's 3 in the morning!"

"Shut it! Hurry up and get ready! I have to prepare you early!"

President Tora stood at the front gate, wearing a very expensive looking suit. I got changed, had breakfast and left. I kept my phone in my pocket and tied my hair back into a ponytail. I glanced down at my hair; it was now at my butt. If I let my hair down, it would probably dangle just a bit below my butt.

Tora was on the phone half the time, talking business stuff and I sat there listening to music on my Mp3. I tried not to sing because I knew if I did, Tora would judge me. Suddenly, my favourite song came up. And I couldn't help but sing,

"akaneiro shita sora ga ochite  
>mou sorosoro kanashii kisetsu da ne<br>sonna hi no gogo  
>kimi to deatta hajimari kara<br>kiritotteku omoide ano toki o modoshite,"

Tora stared at me in awe and smirked, pink at the cheeks.

"Oh, I didn't know you could sing… it's nice, for a commoner~"

I could only hear the "it's nice, for a commoner part," and I looked away.

"Well excuse me for being a commoner… besides, singing lets me relax and express myself, so don't judge me!"

"by the way, that song… From that amateur boy band was it?"

"they're pretty good for high school guys, I'm only interested in their songs…"

Finally after a very awkward moment in the car, we arrived at this really fancy salon. We walked in and instantly some young women grabbed me by the arm and chuckled evilly as Tora nodded and I was taken away.

They chucked a load of clothes at me, insisting that I tried them all on and show them after. I took the first thing on the pile and wore it. It was a frilly pink top that showed my shoulders, and a cream skirt that stopped at my knees.

I showed the crazy ladies but they shook their heads and said that it was too casual.

So once again, I kept changing. From very fancy dresses to casual everyday skirts and dresses. Finally they deemed one worthy which was a floral dress, it was a creamy colour with small and random flower prints all over. It was one of those dresses that you would go on dates with.

They took me over to the hairdressers in the next room, they tugged at my hair, rearranged this and that until finally they decided on a single simple hair style. It was a bun where the strands on the side of my face were curled and my fringe was straightened. It was a very formal hair style yet it worked really well with the dress. But because my hair was layered, my bun began to come undone, but they said it added to the look.

Lastly they took me to some professional make-up artist who gave me simple mascara and light pale eye shadow. She envied my flawless pale skin and my body, she was very surprised that I was a commoner and thought I was some princess or something but I think she was just laying it on thick so I told Tora about her and she might get a raise or something.

I stepped out an hour or 2 later and Tora had to look away the moment he saw me. He blushed, and covered his face with his hands to hide from me and everyone else.

"Wow… You look unrecognisable. It's stunning."

I blushed as he took my hand and I got in the limo. I teased him with a smirk, "You like what you see?" he chuckled and looked at me with a smile, "Hardly."

"Anyway, what was all that for? The photo shoot? Wouldn't they have all that stuff at that place?"

"about that… I lied. You're not doing a photo shoot. I'm introducing you to my parents."

I stared at him with a WTF look and couldn't hold in my confusion,

"WHAT?! So all that prep was for me to meet your godamn parents?"

"I would refrain you from using that language, they expect you to be a talented, beautiful, elegant and mature young lady. They want me to get engaged and married soon and said if I don't find someone suitable, they will…"

"and so, I'm somehow that person?"

"Yep! Anyway you must act that part well. You don't need to lie about the talented, beautiful part but the elegant and mature part will need some work."

"Jerk! Damn you owe me!"

"Whatever! Anyway, we're here, remember elegant and mature," he hissed as I jerked back and whispered to myself, _what's his problem? His parents must be super scary or something?_

We walked side-by-side as we entered the restaurant. It was blinding, I could have sworn that this place was made of pure gold or something. I had done drama in my past and played the part of a very elegant and rich bitch so this was a walk in the park for me. People, once again kept whispering stuff like,

"Isn't that Igarashi Tora?"

"What a handsome and gentlemanly young man!"

"And that young lady with him is simply gorgeous and so lady-like, I would have thought that teenagers these days were rebellious and immature,"

I ignored those comments as we walked up to the main table where I saw a very young lady and man sitting there. They were something out of a movie, the man was in a white suit, blond hair and very sophisticated feel to him. But he also had a very strict and scary aura to him. On the other hand, the lady was very calm and gentle; every movement was like a graceful gesture.

They both turned to face us as Tora bowed and I followed, "Mother, Father this is my girlfriend Shion Ayuzawa,"

"I am honoured to meet you, Ma'am, Sir…"

"Welcome Ayuzawa-San, I am Igarashi Minato," this was Tora's dad, he smiled but like father like son it was very fake, "this is my wife Igarashi Haruka," she gave me a proper smile and shook my hand.

"My, what delicate hands you have," I smiled and in my head I smirked, _Ha! If only you knew…_

"Thank you very much for having me here," I bowed as Tora pulled out my chair and pushed it back in when I sat down. He sat next to me, he smiled but I could tell he was very tense.

"Now, Tora…Tell me how you managed to find such a lovely young lady," his father looked at him with a very sinister smile, his wife kept quiet.

"Well then father I shall tell you, I first met dear Shion when there was a problem between our schools. One of my students harassed two of Shion's and there was a fight, after Shion came to Miyabigaoka with her cousin to solve this problem. Without my help, she managed to sort it out."

Tora must have not been able to lie because his dad must have known otherwise, the no good pervert wouldn't have had any second thought about doing so.

"When you say Shion's school and yours… does that mean she is the School President?" his father asked, very slightly smiling, "Yes father, she is the Vice School President, her cousin is the School President."

"I see, now may I call you Shion-Chan?"

"If that is what you wish," I replied with a very calm voice, he nodded with content, "How did you solve this problem between that trouble student?"

I hesitated, _Shit, if I tell him that Usui beat the guy in chess and I didn't do shit but yell at the guy…I'm so screwed…_

"I found out that the student had abused mine first and so I demanded that he apologised first before we had to apologise for punching him. At first, he was very reluctant, he called us names and wouldn't listen to reasoning so a friend of mine beat him at the very thing he was so proud in and he was furious. To this day, he hasn't apologised and I don't think he ever will, but that day we left with satisfaction that people like me aren't weak as most people depict us."

"I see, now what school do you go to, may I ask?"

"I go to Seika High School,"

"Isn't that a very poor school? Why on earth would you be there? Unless you aren't as Tora has told me and are nothing but a bad influence on him. You do realise that he is the heir to the Igarashi Foundation and not someone a commoner like you should hang around? And as for you Tora, you are a terrible liar, maybe you aren't worthy for this title as heir?"

Tora tensed and tried to open his mouth but he shut it, clenching his fist. I smiled.

"What's wrong? Why are you smiling?" he looked at me with harsh eyes, eyes filled with disgust.

"You know, this reminds me so much of that incident…"

"What? What on earth are you talking about? Tora it crazy?! You brought a crazy person into this high restaurant? You disappoint me!"

"Dear, please… Shion is a good girl and Tora is a good boy, please don't shout at them!" Haruka begged but he wouldn't listen, "Darling, if we don't train the boy properly, he will be impure and broken."

"You treat him as if he is a puppet, hate to break it to you but he is alive. He is a human being with a heart, soul and mind and if you think that someone like you has any right to treat him this way, then you are no better than I am."

"What insolence!"

"Shut up! I'm not finished!" he looked shocked as I stood up and slammed my hand on the table, Tora looked at me with wide eyes and everyone's attention was on me,

"With all due respect SIR but does it matter who Tora picks as his wife? Would you rather have him miserable and dull because he had no right to love? Or would you rather him bright and vibrant? I came today not as Tora's girlfriend but as his close friend! And as his friend I won't allow people to talk and treat him like trash, not even his parents! Just because I am poor, doesn't mean I am not clean. And you're not my parents so I don't care if you think that it is unacceptable that I, a FILTHY commoner is hanging around with Tora. He and I may have gotten off on the wrong foot but now I realise that Tora is a very funny and smart guy and not some snooty piece of Shit! And I couldn't be happier to have a friend like him! DON'T EVER LET ME CATCH YOU HURT HIM AGAIN OR I WILL CAME BACK AND MAKE SURE YOU LEARN THAT THE TEENAGERS OF TODAY ARE NO LONGER AFRAID TO SPEAK THEIR MINDS AND HEARTS! Please excuse me!" and I left.

I got changed in the toilet and handed the dress to the maid who was there and told her to give it to Tora. Then I stormed out the restaurant.

~Tora's P.O.V. ~

We all stared at her as she left, the sound of her heels clicking on the ground as she slammed the doors closed.

"What an inappropriate brat. Her parents must be horrible and foul. No wonder that school is nothing but a waste of money. It should be taken down and used for better purposes!" father continued to eat as mother sat there and smiled, "She's a fierce one, I like her! Don't you think so too Tora?"

I stared at mother as father also stared at her oddly. "Yes, after all I did choose her for a reason."

I smirked and blushed. She was so fierce, strong and unpredictable like a storm. You won't know how powerful it is until it hits you.

"She is unsuitable for Tora. I am very disappointed that Tora has become like this. You are a disgrace." His words burned at me like a red hot poker on unprotected skin.

"Father, I believe that I have rights to choose who I love. I am ready to speak my heart and mind… Every since I was young, you never paid attention to me. you were always working and mother was always ill. I had no one. So I became corrupted, I wanted to find someone who would play with me and lift my spirits but because of you, I was always alone. Now that I have found that person, I found my light. But here you are restricting me again, but this time I will break through that barrier and I will not lose to you. Today I make my stand."

"How dare you stand up to me and speak like that to me, have you no respect? I thought you were much better than the trash that walked in here before!"

"Well you thought wrong! This does not mean I will not continue to work hard to being the heir to the Foundation… it just means that there will be no leashes on me this time, not now and not ever again. Father, mother… I am going to escort Shion home so please excuse me…"

I grabbed my coat and walked out to find Shion leaning against the wall, arms crossed and listening to music. When she notice me, she smiled and we got in the car.

~Shion's P.O.V. ~

It was beginning to get dark; I looked at my phone which stated it was around 5 in the afternoon. After a minute or so in the car, I noticed Tora kept staring at me and smiling.

"What? There something on me face?"

"No, I am very happy that you stood up to my father like that. no one has done it before and I believe that he will have nightmares about it tonight."

"Good, he should. Besides you okay?"

"Yeah, FRIEND…" he emphasised and I looked away.

"Don't take it like that; I only did that to protect you. Besides you owe me twice now!" I smirked as he grinned.

He suddenly got up and went up to me. He slammed his hand next to my head and edged his face up close to mine.

"You are a very interesting woman,"

"Same goes to you," I smirked, trying to intimidate him.

He began to back off when the car suddenly stopped and he fell forward. His lips against mine. I froze. I tried to push him off but he kept going, he slipped his hand around my waist as he kept kissing me. His knee pressed against the window, causing it to roll down. I tried to pull away, so I turned to the window when I froze in fear. We must have been at a traffic light because outside the car window was someone who should never have been here, at this time, at this moment.

"S-Shion?"

Kurosaki stared at me wide eyed as tears streamed down his face and mine.

"Wait, Kurosaki! It's not want you think!"

"NO, it's not. It's what I feared!"

And we drove off. Leaving Tora looking at me, crying as I let out all my sadness. He pulled me close and hushed me. I shoved him off and jumped out the moving car and ran home. People kept staring at me but I didn't care. I kept going, as far as my legs could take me, I took off my heels and ran bare foot, I felt as if the world collapsed on me and no one would help me lift it back up.

I bumped into someone,

"O-oh s-sorry…"

"Shion? That you?"

I looked up to see Usui. I collapsed in his arms and cried, people looked at him weirdly and he quickly piggy backed me to his apartment.

"Sorry about this…"

"No probs, anyway why are you crying?"

I explained to him about Tora and his parents.

"Then in the car, on the way ho-ome Tora kissed me. I couldn't get him off and at the time, the window was down and-And Kurosaki was there. He saw that Tora and I were kissing and he looked so heart broken. And I've tried to text him but he turned it off and won't answer my calls!" I wailed as Licht, Usui's black kitten snuggled up against me and meowed quietly. Usui pat my head and offered to call Misaki.

"No, I don't want to worry her or cause any more trouble. Please just keep it between you and I, ok?"

"Sure, go wash up and I'll take you home,"

"I cleared up my face and meet Usui outside. After I arrived home, Misaki greeted me, totally oblivious to the accident.

"Why is the Usui Idiot here?"

"I ran into him and he wanted to take me home. Besides I think he's here for you!" I smirked as Misaki blushed and pushed me into the house,

"Thanks U-Usui, DON'T COME BACK!" she yelled, blushing dark red as she slammed the door, leaving Usui outside. I heard him laugh then he left.

When I got in the living room, there was a package that was addressed to me.

'Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. Have this as a gift of gratitude for what you did for me today,"

It didn't state who it was but I knew it was from Tora. I opened the box and inside was the dress I was wearing and I began to cry again.

"Shion? What's wrong?"

"It's all my fault Misaki! I hurt Kurosaki!"

"What do you mean?"

I explained to her about what happened and she got up and headed for the door,

"IM GOING TO ROAST THAT TORA AND FEED HIM TO HIS PARENTS!"

I smiled as Misaki and I went into the bedroom and we talked about it for a while.

"Feel better?"

"Much better, thanks Misaki!"

"It's alright, I'm sure Kurosaki will forgive like he always does, and tomorrow he'll rock up and apologise and you can both be lovey dovey again."

"Same goes to you, I see you've made no improvement with Usui, Shame…"

She threw a pillow at me and we ended up having a mini pillow fight. We ended up tired and puffed out after 20 minutes of no one giving up.

"Night Misaki, I hope you're right!"

"When have I never been right?"

"Always…"

~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3

The next day was back to school. Our seating was changed; I sat at the back and next to Kurosaki. It was very awkward because we wouldn't look at each other and I was too afraid to say anything because I didn't want to hurt him further.

It was time to pick a new Prez or keep the old ones. The boys seemed determined to have some else as Prez and get rid of Misaki. So they interrogated and forced poor Kanou Satoru who was a hypnotist, close friend of Yukimura after a certain event (read manga/ watch anime to know!) and afraid of girls, especially Misaki. In all this guy was extremely shy.

Suddenly in the middle of a Council meeting, the guys appeared, carrying Kanou who was sweating like crazy. They were holding a poster of Kanou, showing his biceps and big bold letters at the bottom 'VOTE FOR KANOU SATORU'

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Misaki roared as Kanou shivered with fear. "Your reign is over! It's time for the men to rise in po-power once again!"

"YOSH!" they all yelled as Misaki smiled at them, and evil grin as a black aura surrounded her,

"I ACCEPT YOUR CHALLENGE!"

The next day we found, thousands of posters of Kanou around the school. One poster was even Kanou with his glasses and hood off. Wet and reaching forward towards the reader, words on it suggested weird things, 'Look into my serious eyes… I want to be your master.'

Misaki and I hung our mouths open as we stared at this poster. The boys have out done themselves this year.

Later that day Misaki went to have a 'word' with Kanou. I followed and stood there and listened as Misaki talked and asked him about his fear of women and why he chose to become president. He explained that the guys forced him to and that he sometimes wanted to quit school but he didn't because he wanted to study and catch up with work. Then Misaki explained that because of being President, she has enlarged her field of vision and that this school would have been a mess if it wasn't for her.

"Besides, I've noticed that you've changed."

"Really?"

"Yeah, you used to be so shy and hidden away and hated girls but now, you're more open and you're smart too. I would mind handing over my position to you. But then again, I guy with no guts doesn't make it onto my list, so toughen up!

After Misaki left, I talked to Kanou,

"She doesn't really mean that."

"ARGH! How long have you been there?"

"The whole time~ anyway, good luck."

"Thanks…?"

I walked with him and he didn't seem to mind, much… suddenly we walked passed Sakura and Shizuko. Sakura was standing on the book shelves and Shizuko was telling her off.

Sakura was grumbling about the lazy guys leaving the dust cloths up on the shelves to avoid cleaning. Suddenly her foot slipped and she began to fall back, I ran towards her but I knew I wouldn't make it in time. But a blur went past after I heard a "Watch out!" to find Kanou underneath Sakura who landed on top of him.

"OMG thank you soo much! And I am sorry!" she apologised as Kanou jumped up and wanted to retreat.

"No, no don't worry about it!"

"I really thank you for your help Kanou-Kun~"

Kanou blushed as Sakura and Shizuko walked away after sending him endless amounts of sorries and thank yous.

~Misaki's P.O.V. ~

"U-SU-I! How many times do I have to tell you? No eating in the rooms and stop distracting me from my work!"

"Fine, let's play a game!"

"What, now?"

"Pocky game!" he held up a chocolate flavoured pocky stick.

"Each side starts biting from both ends, the two people continues to bite forward and the side that does not let go first wins!"

"Wait that means… NO WAY AM I PLAYING A PERVERT'S GAME!"

"Then I will listen to you if you win!"

"NO, NO way! I'm not playing that sort of game!"

"Then… you wouldn't mind, if I didn't listen to you?"

"F-FINE! But you promise to keep your promise?"

"Yes, yes…" he blushed as I bit the end of the pocky stick.

We began to edge closer and closer. Until finally we kissed and Usui chuckled while blushing.

"Prez, you really hate to lose don't you?" I was hot and looked away. He pet my head and smiled at me. Then he kissed my forehead and left the room. I touched the place he kissed me and could feel myself go red, "Damn it! How can I stand losing to you?!"

**End of chapter 12**

**SO after listening to some advice, I wrote this chapter half based on chapter 36 and 37 in the manga and some I made up. The first part was made up but the second half was from those chapters. I hoped you like it! And I will continue to write more chapters but I think it'll end after another 2 chapters. I might write more but I plan to write another fanfic on a different anime. And I can't write two different fanfics at a time so… Anyway I hope you enjoyed it and please review if there was anything you didn't like or anything you did like! Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 – For once, the maid is afraid**

**I'm SO, SO, SO, SO , SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN SO LONG :(… IT'S JUST ALL THE ESSAYS AND ENDLESS PILES OF ASSIGNMENTS… I DON'T EVEN HAVE TIME TO BREATHE! ANY THIS CHAPTER WILL BE EXTRA GOOD, FILLED WITH LOTS OF KUROXSHION MOMENTS AND USUIXMISAKI MOMENTS TO QUENCH YOUR THIRST! PLEASE ENJOY. Again really sorry guys!**

**I DON'T OWN MAID SAMA, JUST KUROSAKI AND SHION!**

Many days have passed since Kurosaki and I last made eye contact. He is still very upset, he was no longer vibrant and happy go lucky. I had destroyed him and I didn't feel as bad as he did. I want to rush up to him, hug him and get on the floor and apologise yet, why was I so scared? Why was I shaking and trembling whenever I saw him? I had to do something, but I was too afraid I might hurt him further.

I was walking down the corridor, deep in thought when I suddenly bumped into someone, immediately I responded with a bow, "I'm sorry for not watching where I'm going." I looked up to see a black haired Usui, except his face was cold like ice unlike Usui's mischievous grin. "Tsk." He half glared at me and walked off. The F*** is his problem? I thought as I walked off, then out from the Council Room came the normal blonde hair Usui as he smiled at me and closed the door half way through Misaki's rant.

"Hey Usui? Do you know anyone with black hair and looks like you?" Usui tensed and I knew I hit a bad topic, "Actually never mind!" I tried to brush it off but Usui replied anyway, "Yes, he's someone I know but not very well…" and with that Usui walked off.

"SHION-CHAN~" Maria sensei jumped onto me, rubbing against my cheek with her face. Oh, I haven't mentioned Maria sensei yet have I? A couple of weeks ago, she came to Seika to replace one of our teachers and Misaki and I have to protect her from the lustful dogs called boys. (SORRY IF THIS OFFENDED ANYONE!) She was a very attractive woman, with curves in the right places but the only problem was that she was incredibly short, like a beautiful blonde elf. Another problem is that unfortunately Maria Sensei is a lesbian. She is Usui's distant relative and a real handful.

"Maria Sensei, please stop jumping on me, you're going to give me a heart attack and broken bones," I said sighing as she pouted and got off my back.

"You're no fun, but I can't help it! You're so cute and I want to do **** and ***** oh and maybe *****" I sweat dropped as she listed and thought aloud what she wanted to do with me, alone and undisturbed. Usui showed up and pushed her away as he threw me over his shoulder and ran, leaving the shocked Maria Sensei to run on her heels and then fall over, face planting onto the tiled floor.

"Thanks Usui, again!" he put me down at the pool, "Jeez, she's such a pain. Sorry to ask you this but have you made up yet?"

He went all serious as I sighed and looked down at my feet.

"No, I'm afraid that if I approach him and say something stupid like I always do, I might end up hurting him even more, this is why I didn't want to be in a relationship in the first place but I guess I couldn't help it…"

I began to sob as Usui pulled me close, "I understand how you feel. Sometimes I want to apologise and talk to Misaki at times like this but I might hurt her and she'll hate me," Usui was so warm, and comforting.

"She would never hate you, anyway, thanks for the comforting words Usui, let's continue to help each other in this messed up love of ours!" I held out my pinky as he crossed it with his, "Yeah."

Kurosaki happened to walk by as he saw that happen and turned and walked away, I chased him, "Kurosaki! Please wait! I'm sorry! Please let me explain!" I caught up and grabbed his arm as I held tight and collapsed on the floor, huffing and puffing, tears running down my face.

"I didn't mean for this to happen, I had a debt to pay off with Tora but I didn't know that would happen! Please believe me!" I sobbed as he just stood there and didn't face me.

"That's not what I'm upset about, Shion!" he shouted at me, grabbing my collar and lifting it up, "I'm pissed that you won't ask me for any help! I'm your boyfriend! I can help but you leave me out and ask for Usui's help instead. You hurt me Shion and it hurt so bad, it felt like you tore out my heart and threw it away!"

He was also crying, I could only sit there as his tears fell on his face, "Kurosaki…I…I didn't know," I sobbed as he threw me to the ground and walked off, before he left he said some words that tore at me and crushed my heart, "Shion, you're heartless and you know it. Don't bother with me anymore because I hate you."

I fell to the floor crying as I couldn't comprehend what just happened and wailed. Misaki came running and began hugging me and trying comfort me. "Misaki! I hurt him! He hates me! I-I'm such a horrible person! IT"S ALL MY GODDAMN FAULT!" I cried and cried. Misaki requested to the teacher to let me go home early and they let, seeing the disgusting state I was in. She also requested to Chief if I could miss out on work for today.

When I got home, I locked myself in the room and didn't come out. I sat there hating myself for what I did, cursing at the fact that I fell in love and destroyed someone for it. "Shion, come out!" Misaki called out as I ignored her and sat there on my phone, looking through the photos of a once happy Kurosaki and I. I knew that I would never see his smiling face and neither would he see mine.

~Kurosaki's P.O.V. ~

After I got home, I lay on my bed and began to weep. I said such terrible things to Shion; she was probably crying her eyes out now. But she was the one that started this. She regarded me as a friend and never saw me as her significant other. But for some reason, I couldn't stay mad at her. It was like my heart had ups and downs. Sometimes I hated her with all my being but then I felt like I should forgive her. I pulled out my phone, planning to call her and tell her that everything was alright and that I forgive her but then I got angry and threw my phone at the wall, although it didn't break. I bit my lip and tasted the metallic taste of the blood as it ran down my chin. I was so confused, why was I so angry at her yet guilty at the same time? I hate her for lying to me, for being with another ma- wait; this Tora guy must have black mailed her. She said she had a debt to repay, so something must have happened and that's why she kept it secret, she didn't want to hurt me. No what am I thinking; she cheated on me for some rich pretty boy. And I will never forgive her for it.

~Misaki's P.O.V. ~

"Shion…please come out now. It's ok, it's not your fault. IT WAS THAT CURSED TORA. LET'S GO AND GET HIM TO APOLOGISE, WHILE WE'RE AT IT, LET'S BEAT HIM UP TO A PULP!" I tried to comfort Shion from the other side of the door. I heard a loud thud and kicked down the door, "Shion?! ARE YOU OK!?" and I saw Shion collapsed and blank minded. She stared at me with a blank expression, eyes like voids, no emotion what so ever. I didn't know how to react so I ran downstairs and got mum.

We took her to a psychologist. She explained that Shion was suffering from depression and quite severely. She asked me a couple of questions but I couldn't answer any, so she asked Shion but Shion just stared off into the distance occasionally muttering things like, it's my fault, or I hate myself.

"I'm afraid there's not much I can do Mrs Ayuzawa. We might need to get her to a rehabilitation centre-"

I disagreed, "NO! I will take care of her, please just tell me simple tips to help her! She is suffering from guilt that she destroyed someone, and I need her to get over it. Please just tell me what to do!" The psychologist shook her head, "if that's what she's suffering from then we need the person she hurt to forgive her, it might help but at this rate I don't think so…"

The next few days, Shion refused to leave the room and eat anything. She was so miserable it hurt. When I got to school, I couldn't stop thinking about her. Kurosaki wasn't at school either and hasn't been for a while too. I decided to go to Usui's place that afternoon. When I arrived, someone was standing at the door with a blonde wig and looked just like Usui, although I knew it wasn't him.

"May I see the owner of this room please?" I asked as the man laughed and took off the wig, "yes you may, as his brother, I give you permission."

He gave off the same aura and sophistication as Usui, it was hard to ignore. He began to say something but for some reason I held up the bag of apples I had brought, "Apple?" he smiled and replied, "Oh, apple, very good, I'll cut them up,"

He went over to the kitchen and held up a huge knife, then he cut himself and suddenly several men appeared and bowed, holding first aid kits. All they did was bandaged it and left. Then Usui appeared and they whispered something and then the doppelganger left.

"Usui, I here to talk to you about Shion. She's got depression and refuses to eat or come out of the room. I'm worried that she'll get really hurt."

"Yeah, but I can't do anything about it, it's up to Kurosaki and Shion to work it out themselves. We can only push them."

"How? It might hurt them both further,"

"Yeah, but we can't leave Shion like this,"

"Ayuzawa, you suck at cooking," he said bluntly staring down at my messed up bunny apples, I blush and yell at him, "SHUT UP! Be grateful I made you something!"

"I'll take you home and try to persuade Shion to come out and eat something,"

As we walked out, one of Usui's doppelganger's bodyguard was standing outside and stared at us, "I'm taking her home," Usui said but the guy remained silent. We left the building but he was following us.

"You can't beat us!" I yelled as we ran for our lives towards home. Halfway through the mad dash, we spotted him at the vending machine, and several other places. This guy was fricken teleporting to us, no way could a normal human do that.

Finally we got home but that guy was right behind us. We left him outside though and he remained outside. We got up to my room where Shion was hiding out and Usui knocked on the door,

"Shion, it's Usui, please come out and eat something. Locking yourself up won't do you any good and you're hurting yourself."

Silence.

"Please, Shion." I pleaded but still silence, I wanted to kick the door down but for some reason I couldn't do it.

Usui and I looked at each other and gave up. "Thanks for helping Usui, but I think we should get Kurosaki to forgive her and then she might lighten up again."

"He's probably like her too, we gotta help them before this gets worse."

~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3

I found Kurosaki, the next day. He was slouched and not his original self.

"Kurosaki! We need to talk!" He glanced at me, he had bags under his eyes, his eyes were red from crying most likely and his hair and uniform was a mess.

"It's Shion, she's depressed and feels really guilty about what happened. Please forgive her, she's locked herself up and hasn't eaten or had anything to drink for 3 days. I think she might kill herself if this keeps going, so please just forgive her. She needs your he-"

"OH, she's depressed? Does it look like I care?" his words stung, "If she's in that state, how do you think I feel, HUH?! She tore out my heart and threw it out like it meant nothing to her,"

"No, that's not what happened, She was paying off the debt that I had with Tora! She was doing this for me! it's not her fault it's mine! Please believe me and help her, we promise not to get involved with you anymore, but please help her!"

"I couldn't care less what happens to that bitch. She can die for all I care." He sneered as he walked off. I grabbed his shoulder and swirled him around. I got on my knees and bowed, hands and face to the floor. "Please, I beg of you, I will do anything so please help me and forgive Shion. Please-" I choked up and began to sob, "PLEASE SAVE MY COUSIN!" I managed to say as I still bowed, crying.

"You'll do anything? Fine after I go apologise to that whore, you better get out of my face!"

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" I began to cry as we walked to my house.

"Shion, Kurosaki's here to see you."

Again silence.

"OI! HURRY AND OPEN THE DOOR!" Kurosaki yelled as he kicked down the door to find Shion on the floor, blood covered her wrists and in one hand was a pair of scissors. Her eyes were red, her face was pale and her breathing was shallow. I rushed up to her and I knew, she was losing blood and fast.

Kurosaki stared at her in shock, he covered his mouth with his hand and tears fell down his face.

"I-I-I didn't mean for this to happen… What have I done?" he collapsed by her side and held her hand, "What's wrong with me? I'm sorry Shion, I forgive you! Please forgive me!" he pressed her hand against his face, tears mixing with the blood.

"Ku-ro…sak-i-I" she stuttered as she smiled and went limp.

He pulled out his phone and dialled emergency. She was rushed off to hospital. I called Usui, Mum, Suzana, Sakura and Shizuko. We all rushed to the hospital. When the doctors gave us the ok that Shion was fine, we all sighed in relief. Kurosaki was very shaken up and was the first to see Shion.

~Shion's P.O.V. ~

"Kuro-saki. I'm sorry for what I did. It was no excuse to do this to you. It must have hurt a lot, I'm very sorry," a single drop of tear rolled down her face. Shion was plugged into a machine which monitored her heart rate and had a drip bag with blood in it. The doctor said she was almost going to die of blood loss and that if we hadn't gotten to her, she would have died.

"No, I'm sorry. I jumped to conclusions and didn't listen to you. I'm not experienced in this kind of thing so it hurt me and I used this excuse to hurt you. I-I almost killed you…" he sobbed as everyone pat him on the shoulder.

"Both of you, it's not your fault."

Kurosaki nodded and turned to me, "Shion, do you forgive me?"

"Yes, I'm very sorry and I'll never do it again, Do you forgive me?"

"Yes, also, will you be my fiancée?"

Everyone stared at him shocked as he pulled out a very simple gold ring with our initials carved into it.

I burst into tears.

"Yes! Of course!"

He kissed me. His hot, passionate kiss that I remember from the day at the Yumezaki festival. It was so warm and comforting. I knew that now, I could see his smile again. I would be able to hold his hand, take photos and have memories with him again.

Everyone clapped and congratulated us. Kurosaki slipped on the ring and he hand the exact same one on his hand.

"Even though we're a bit young for this… I'm very happy that you still love me. I admit it, I didn't want to fall in love before but with you, I just couldn't help it. And now, you're stuck with me!"

I joked as he kissed my forehead.

"Misaki, would you-" Usui was cut off immediately

"NO!"

We all laughed. Kurosaki decided to stay with me at the hospital for the night. I was allowed to leave the next day and the gold ring glistened in the sun. I linked arms with Kurosaki and we walked out the hospital. When we got out the building, we saw the same cursed black limo that belonged to the devil himself.

"I heard that you were at the hospital, so I decided to pay you a visit." Tora approached, Kurosaki tightened his grip on my hand, glaring at Tora.

"Yeah, no thanks to you!" I snarled at him as he looked down in shame and guilt. I realised I went a bit too far but he deserved every bit.

"Sorry, here's a bunch of flowers and a coupon for that cake shop you really like. Free cakes for the whole year."

"I don't need this,"

"Be grateful I got you something, and the debt was paid by the way. You don't need to worry about it anymore!"

"It better be you ungrateful Son of a Bitch! The next time I see you, you will feel my wrath!"

"I'll be waiting then!" he smirked, looked at Kurosaki and then drove off.

"Kurosaki?"

"It's alright, I understand."

We walked around town. We bought ice-cream, Takoyaki and walked around the park.

"So, going to school tomorrow?" I asked, munching on some Takoyaki.

"Yeah, missed out too much!" he replied.

We watched the sunset. It shone a nice pink and orange. I smiled at him and he smiled back. Blushing I look away as he holds my hand.

"Let's take our time here; I want to remember this day forever."

"Yeah," so we sat there, hand in hand and watched the sun fall beneath the horizon.

Kurosaki walked me home. When we arrived at the gate, he kissed me again. Holding me close, his warmth surrounded me and I fell under his spell. It seemed ot go on forever and I never wanted him to let go. His soft lips against mine, his warm breathe against my skin and his beautiful face up close with mine. I couldn't stop staring. He smiled and his face shone with the vibrant aura that I loved so much. His face shone in the moonlight and he seemed like an angel who had come to take me away.

"I love you, Shion~"

"I love you too, Kurosaki and I regret hurting you."

"Don't worry, it's a thing of the past. I never want to see you hurt ever again, I will become the perfect husband!"

That night, I smiled myself to sleep. I played around with the ring and feel asleep, still feeling the embrace and kiss. I learnt that to be the perfect girlfriend, well fiancée now, we had to be one person. We had to share our feelings and worries. We had to trust each other and protect them. And that was what I planned to do. Now and forever!

**End of chapter 13**

**HOW WAS IT? YOU LIKEY? Anyway, there will be another 2-3 chapters. I hoped you like their reconciliation and sudden engagement! I hope it wasn't too cheesy and gross! please review, I would like to see what you thought of it! STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


End file.
